


Remember Me

by whenyoudontgiveafck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudontgiveafck/pseuds/whenyoudontgiveafck
Summary: “Kara was nervous. She was about to interview Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO of L-Corp, one of the most powerful people in the city if not the country and if that wasn’t scary enough she also happened to be Kara’s ex-girlfriend from University and things had not ended well between them.”This is the story of a love once lost but found again.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was nervous. She was about to interview Lena Luthor, billionaire CEO of L-Corp, one of the most powerful people in the city if not the country and if that wasn’t scary enough she also happened to be Kara’s ex-girlfriend from University and things had not ended well between them. Kara hadn’t wanted to explain to Snapper why she couldn’t interview the new billionaire in town so here she was nervously waiting outside her office mindlessly playing with her engagement ring trying to put all her feelings aside so she could do her job. 

“Miss Danvers?” Kara jumped up from her seat, startled by the receptionist who had called her name. 

“Oh uhhh yeah that’s, that’s me!” Kara smiled at the receptionist who’s name was Jessica Chang as Kara had found out in her extensive research prior to the interview. 

“Miss Luthor is ready for you now.” Jess’ face was expressionless and any thoughts she may have been having about Kara’s sweaty, trembling form and the visible gulp she just did at the sound of the Luthor name, were well and truly hidden. Kara wiped her palms on her pants and tried her best to walk confidently towards Lena’s door. 

“Miss Danvers!” Jess shouted after her. Kara spun around. “You might be needing this!” Jess was holding her bag which contained her notepad and phone and everything she would need for the interview. 

“Golly! Can’t do my job properly without that! Thanks so much Jess.” At the sound of her name Jess raised an eyebrow. 

“Someone has been doing their research” Kara flushed bright red. 

“Uhhhh yeah I uhhh take my job very seriously!” Kara grinned sheepishly at Jess. 

Jess just chuckled, “best not keep Miss Luthor waiting.” 

“Oh goodness yes, thanks again Jess.” With that Kara turned round and opened the door before she lost what little nerve she had left. 

\---  
Kara didn’t know what she was expecting Lena’s office to look like but she was certainly shocked by what she saw. One side of the room had floor to ceiling windows that opened onto a balcony. The rest of the room had various pieces of white furniture and there was hardly a personal item or touch of colour in site. The room was bright but bland at the same time, it was clean, too clean. It wasn’t the kind of room that Kara remembered Lena owning. 

Lena had her head down, she seemed to be intently studying the papers on her desk. Her dark hair was tied up in a tight bun on the top of her head and Kara could see the sharp jawline she used to decorate with kisses. 

After what seemed like an eternity Lena finally looked up and Kara gasped when their eyes met. The emerald green she fell in love with was once more looking at her. All the feelings Kara had buried deep inside came rushing back to the surface. The love, lust and longing but also the pain with how it all ended. 

“Miss Danvers are you okay you haven’t moved for a couple of minutes?” Lena said. Except that wasn’t how Kara remembered Lena sounding. This Lena was all formal and American. Her Lena had swore constantly and had a beautiful Irish accent. It was then that Kara realised how different Lena looked. She looked 34 not 24, with fierce makeup and very expensive clothes and jewellery. She really looked the part of fierce CEO. This was not the Lena she remembered. The old Lena had worn trackie pants and hoodies and blankets. She hardly ever wore makeup and used to just throw her hair up into a messy bun. She had been soft and youthful. Her Lena. This was not her Lena. 

“Oh errr I’m fine Lee- uhhh Miss Luthor ummm it’s such a pleasure to be here doing this interview. Your office is so white, oh errm wonderful view!” Kara had been reduced to a stuttering stumbling mess by one look from Lena. 

Lena raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows. “Shall we begin?”

“Oh of course, I’m sure you’re a very busy person!”

“That I am Miss Danvers” There it was again, the formality, like they hadn’t been in a relationship for 3 years. Like they once hadn’t been each other’s whole world. 

Kara tried her best to brush it off and started the interview. 

\---

“Thank you so much for your time Miss Luthor! And for answering all my questions, not many people do!” Kara had made it through the interview without giving in to all the emotions threatening to break out. 

“You’re very welcome Miss Danvers, I look forward to reading your article.” Lena’s smile was tight. They both got up and headed towards the door. “I couldn’t help but notice your engagement ring, it’s beautiful.” Lena’s voice took a softer tone and a strange feeling flared in Kara’s chest. 

“Oh ummm yeah his name is uhhh Mike, we’re getting married in about a month.” Kara was certain she saw a flicker of emotion cross Lena’s face but no sooner as she saw it it was gone again. 

“Oh how lovely!” Lena plastered the fakest looking smile Kara had ever seen onto her face. 

“I better get going then, let you get back to being billionaire CEO. Goodbye Miss Luthor” Kara at the last minute decided to stick out her hand for a handshake but immediately regretted it when Lena returned the gesture. Time seemed to slow down as their hands got closer and closer. And then Lena’s hand was in Kara’s and Kara’s stomach did a backflip whilst her heart ached for more. Lena’s hand was softer than she remembered, there weren’t as many rough patches from building a new project, it was clear that Lena didn’t do as much hands on work as she had in the past. Once again Kara was reminded that this wasn’t her Lena. 

“Goodbye Miss Danvers” and with that Lena ended the handshake and opened the door to let Kara out. 

\---

“Fuck” was all Lena could say as the door clicked shut. It had taken Kara all of 20 minutes to walk back into her life and begin breaking down her meticulously constructed walls. 

Lena had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t heard Jess come into the room. “Did everything go okay Miss Luthor? Miss Danvers looked quite shocked when she left.”

“Cancel all my meetings for the day Jess, I seem to be developing a migraine so I’m going to take the rest of my work home. “ Lena began gathering her things together. 

“Absolutely Miss Luthor, I’ll get Thomas to bring the car round.” With that Jess left Lena to gather the rest of her work. 

\---

Lena shut the door to her apartment and slumped to the floor. How had she been so stupid? She should’ve insisted on another reporter but she couldn’t help herself she had wanted to see Kara. 

“What the fuck was ‘Miss Danvers’ all about, I’ve made myself look like a right dick!” Lena said aloud to her empty apartment, a hint of an Irish accent seeping through. 

Lena pulled herself up off the floor and slowly made her way to her bedroom, right to the back of her walk-in wardrobe. At the very bottom underneath a pile of old hoodies was a black box. Lena sank down onto the pile of hoodies and opened the box. Surrounded by smells of the past she allowed herself to remember Kara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena process their thoughts and feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback! 
> 
> Just an FYI I’m from Britain so this is set there, specifically the north!

Kara did not remember how she got home. She vaguely remembered leaving Lena’s office and seeing Jess look at her with a concerned expression on her face but the rest is blank. She couldn’t get the green eyes out of her mind, she couldn’t stop thinking about the way Lena’s voice had softened and the flash of an emotion that had crossed her face at the mention of Mike and her wedding. She could still feel a tingle in her hand from where they had touched for a brief moment. Kara was overwhelmed with emotions. 

“Hey babe! Didn’t think you were gonna be home this early?” Kara barely heard Mike’s voice it sounded as though she was hearing him from underwater. “Babe are you okay?” Kara came out of her trance to find Mike crouched down in front of her with a worried look on his face. “There you are! You were completely zoned out!”

Kara managed a small smile. “Just a lot of work stuff on my mind.” 

“Awww it’s okay babe, c’mere for a cuddle” Mike wrapped his arms around her. 

She’s not exactly sure why she lied to him, but she’d never explicitly told Mike about Lena, she had vaguely mentioned an ex but that was it. Mike definitely did not need to know that the ex from uni was a she and that that she also happened to be a very sexy billionaire who’s name and face was everywhere at the minute. Kara really needed to sort through everything she was feeling and she could definitely not do that whilst Mike was around. 

Kara pulled out of the hug. “I completely forgot that I was meant to go help Alex with some of her wedding stuff! I’m supposed to be there right now!” The lie came easily. 

“I’ll drop you off if you like?” Mike went to grab his keys. 

“No it’s okay I’ll walk I could really do with some fresh air to clear my head!” That was not a lie. She was starting to feel claustrophobic in the house. 

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind” Mike looked worried, “you just seem quite distracted babe, don’t want you to get lost in your head and not see a car coming or something.”

“Honestly I’m fine, I’ll see you later!” Kara jumped up and grabbed her phone and keys before making a hasty exit. She didn’t hear the ‘I love you’ Mike had shouted after her, too eager to get out of the house. 

\---

“Kara?” Kara’s eyes focussed on the source of her name. Maggie was stood at her front door with a very concerned look on her face. It was a look she had had several times now today. 

“Maggie?” Kara once again had completely blanked out whilst walking, her mind elsewhere. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here with Alex, you were literally here yesterday.” Maggie was very confused. 

“I didn’t knock on the door” Kara definitely remembered that she hadn’t done that. 

“No you didn’t but the motion sensor detected someone at the door and then nobody knocked so I had a look at the camera and you were just stood there so I thought I’d come and see if you were okay.” 

“I needed to get out the house so I came here.” 

“Okay you come in and have a seat and I’ll make us a nice cup of tea.” Maggie ushered Kara into the living room and went off to the kitchen to make some tea. 

Kara sagged into the couch. She could hear Maggie on the phone in the kitchen. “I don’t know Al, she just showed up and said she needed to get out the house. She looks so out of it.” Maggie ended the call and brought in two cups of tea. “I called Alex, she’s on her way home little Danvers.”

Kara sighed, Alex would know what to do. 

\---

Lena hadn’t cried in 4 years. She’d carefully put every memory and emotion of Kara in a box both literally and metaphorically. She hadn’t dared to take a peak, she had tried to forget it ever happened but here she was sniffing hoodies and old t-shirts in the hope that one might smell of Kara, surrounded by photographs and mementos from their time together. Cinema tickets, concert tickets, theme park wristbands. Shells and rocks from beaches they had been to both at home and abroad. Birthday cards and valentines cards and the letter Lena refuses to look at. All the photos are the same, two young girls with huge smiles, arms wrapped around each other. They had been so happy and then it was all over and it was her fault. 

“God what am I doing?” Lena said to no one. “And I’m fecking talking to myself!” The Irish accent was becoming more prominent every time she swore. “C’mon Lena there’s no need to freak out because you saw the love of your life one time.” She slowly packed everything back into the box and firmly shut the lid. She wasn’t going to allow herself to get caught up in the past anymore. Besides Kara was getting married to Mike. “Who the fuck is Mike?” 

And so Lena spent the next couple of hours Facebook stalking Kara and Mike and anyone else in Kara’s life. Lena was surprised to learn that Kara had been Cat Grant’s assistant for 2 years and survived, even Lena was slightly scared of that woman and Lena wasn’t normally scared of anyone. Lena was not however surprised by Mike. He was tall, dark and handsome and had a large group of similarly looking friends who seemed to take lots of pictures doing ridiculous things with alcohol in hand. Mike could definitely be considered a ‘lads lad’ and the only things Lena hated more than lads lads were condescending men trying to tell her how to run her company and her mother. Mike’s profile said his job title was mixologist and he worked at a fancy cocktail bar not that far from her apartment. Lena knew it was a bad idea but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Fuck it” she grabbed her phone and dialled a number. “Sam we’re going out tonight!”

\---

Alex was not prepared for the sight she saw when she got home. Kara was pacing up and down in front of Maggie who was sat on the couch head turning from side to side as she followed Kara’s movement. “I thought you said she was out of it?” 

“Oh thank Christ you’re here I don’t know what to do, she said she needed to think and now she’s been pacing for like half an hour. She’s giving me motion sickness just watching.” 

“Go make some more tea babe I got this” Maggie went off to the kitchen and Alex sat down on the couch. “C’mon Kar lie down and tell me what’s on your mind” Alex pat the space next to her on the couch. Kara stopped her pacing and settled onto the couch putting her head in Alex’s lap. Alex gently stroked her hair, feeling Kara begin to relax. Maggie came back in, placed the cups of tea down on the coffee table and curled up in the chair by the window. 

After a little while Kara finally burst out “I saw Lena today!” 

“Lena Luthor?” Alex asked, her face breaking into a scowl. 

“Yes Alex, I went to interview her for the feature CatCo are running on her.” 

“Did she upset you?!” Alex hadn’t forgiven Lena for the way she ended it with Kara. 

“Woah! No Alex! Well kind of but not really, it’s very confusing, I’m very confused.” Kara definitely did not want Alex to go storming over to L-Corp in full on protective big sister mode. 

“I think I’ve missed something. You went to interview Lena Luthor, like THE Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, billionaire, hot as hell and now Alex is being all protective instead of congratulating you on that big deal, what’s going on?” Maggie was sat on the edge of her seat, considerably more interested in hearing this story than the one about Mike that she thought it would be. 

“Oh yeah let me fill you in Mags, Lena Luthor also happens to be Kara’s ex-girlfriend of three years from uni, who may as well have ripped Kara’s heart out and stomped all over it with the way she ended things. I’ve never forgiven her for what she did even if Kara has.” Maggie just gawped at Alex before turning her attention to Kara. 

“I can’t believe you dated Lena Luthor! Was she as hot in uni as she is now? Oh my god was that the ex you lost your virginity too?! Even more importantly do you know when her birthday is?! Or what the K initial stands for?!” Maggie could not believe what she was hearing, she loved Lena Luthor, she honestly kind of fangirled over her a little bit. Okay maybe a lot but she was a seriously impressive woman. 

“Woah slow down Mags this woman broke Kara’s heart!” Alex jumped in to save Kara from answering a million of Maggie’s questions. 

“It’s okay Alex, I’m okay now.” She pulled her sister into a hug. “Thanks for being so protective though”. 

“That’s what I’m here for Kara, I’ve always got your back.” Alex squeezed her sister. 

“You guys are honestly so cute but I need some answers over here!” Maggie was practically bouncing on the chair. 

“Okay, okay! The answers are yes, yes, I can’t tell you and I really can’t tell you because I would be breaking a pinky promise!” Kara couldn’t help but smile at Maggie grinning from ear to ear. 

“Way to go little Danvers! High five!” Maggie ran over for a high five which Kara happily returned. “Now scoot over so I can join in on the hugs over here!” Kara moved closer to Alex so Maggie could sit down on the other side of her. 

“Now you’ve satisfied Maggie’s inner fan girl maybe you can tell us what’s got your head so fucked that you nearly put a hole in our floor with all your pacing?” Maggie may have distracted Kara for a few a minutes but Alex was still intent on finding out what was wrong with her sister. 

“Well as I said I went to interview Lena at L-Corp and I was super nervous because I hadn’t seen her in four years and I went into her office and she had her head down working on something and then when she looked up everything came rushing back. Every single feeling was trying to consume me and I was just staring at her. She called me Miss Danvers all the way through like we didn’t know each other never mind the fact that we were together for three years! But the interview itself went well and at the end she asked me about my engagement ring so I mentioned Mike and the wedding and this look flashed across her face for the briefest second, I’m not sure what it was, maybe anger or sadness, but it was gone almost immediately and then she was giving me this fakest smile, like the ones she used to give her mother. Then I decided to go for a handshake and when we touched I got this tingling in my hand and a feeling in my chest, I can’t explain it, like an ache maybe I’m not sure. Then I was leaving and somehow I got home but Mike was there and I just needed to be able to think so I came here.” Kara was slightly breathless after her rambling tale of events. Alex’s eyes were wide with shock and Maggie’s mouth was hanging open. 

“I can’t believe she acted like she didn’t know you!” Alex looked about ready to go and give Lena a piece of her mind. 

“It’s totally not cool, but I’m sure she had her reasons!” Maggie contested. 

“Shut it fan girl! Lena is bad! She acted like the whole 3 years never happened!” Alex wasn’t about to let Lena get away with it that easily. 

“Hey guys! I appreciate the support but the problem isn’t Lena acting like we don’t know each other it’s the fact that I can’t stop thinking about her, I’m thinking some very gay things and I don’t know what to do! Mike hugged me and all I could think about was Lena!” Kara was up off the couch again, pacing and waving her arms around to exaggerate the point. 

“Look Little Danvers I’m sure we’ve all had resurfacing feelings for an ex at some point or another, well maybe not you Alex, I doubt you think of any of those men you slept with! The point I’m trying to make is that it’s normal for you to feel things especially if this is the first time you’ve seen her since you guys broke up. I’m sure everything will settle down again over the next few days.” Maggie gave Kara an encouraging smile hoping what she said had got through to Kara because she wasn’t sure if she could take anymore pacing. 

Luckily for Maggie, Kara sat back down and pulled her and Alex in for a group hug. “Thanks so much guys you’ve really helped.”

\---

“Remind me again why you wanted to go to this cocktail bar in particular and not our usual dark, sticky, nightclub where no one has a clue who you are?” Sam glared at another group of people who were staring at them. 

“I read a review.” Lena shrugged. 

“Bullshit you read a review! Why have you really dragged me here, you hate places like this and you really hate people staring at you?” Sam raised her hand to the barman. 

“What can I get you ladies?” Lena internally groaned, of course it had to be Mike that served them and of course he had to look better in person than in pictures. Now that she was here Lena couldn’t quite believe she’d thought this would be a good idea. She wasn’t sure what had gotten in to her but it needed to stop now. 

During the time Lena had been berating herself Sam had ordered her drink and both her and Mike were looking at Lena. “And what about you miss?” Lena zoned back in.

“Huh?” Lena really needed to get a hold of herself.

“What can I get you to drink? No wait let me guess!” Lena raised an eyebrow at Mike, no way was this guy gonna guess her drink. “Scotch on the rocks?” Lena couldn’t believe it, he’d actually got it right, Sam looked just as shocked as she was. “Did I get it right?” 

“Yeah you actually did, how did you know?” Mike grinned, he looked very pleased with himself. 

“Call it a barkeep’s intuition.” Mike poured Lena her drink. Lena didn’t believe him but she was too interested in the drink to push him for more details. 

\---

Lena and Sam had another couple of drinks before deciding to leave the bar in search of a club to dance the night away. Just as they were getting up Mike came over and wished them well for the rest of their night. “Oh and just so you know, you’re Lena Luthor, of course you drink scotch!” He winked and walked away. 

Lena and Sam made their way to their favourite nightclub where they were immediately ushered into a VIP booth. 

“Okay c’mon Lee, we’re now in a loud dark place where nobody knows you’re here and nobody is staring at you, tell me what’s going on?” Sam had not yet forgotten about the bar. “You were watching that bartender the entire time we were there.” Lena thought she’d been sneakily watching him out of the corner of her eye. 

“Fuck you noticed?” If Sam had noticed then maybe Mike had too. 

“Of course I did, you could barely keep a conversation going so tell me what’s going on hun” Sam was worried about Lena, Sam had seen her distracted by work before but this was something different, her mind really was somewhere else. 

“I had an interview with a reporter from CatCo today.” Lena stopped, she wasn’t sure if she could talk about Kara without breaking down again, especially with alcohol in her system. 

Sam sensed her hesitation, “it’s okay Lee, you can tell me anything.”

Lena nodded and took a deep breath. “The reporter’s name was Kara.” This was the first time she had said her name out loud since they broke up, a lump formed in Lena’s throat and tears pricked her eyes. “She, she’s my ex-girlfriend from uni.” Lena paused again trying to hold back the tears. Sam squeezed her knee for encouragement. “We were together for 3 years and then I ballsed everything up and ended it.” The tears broke free and rolled down Lena’s face. 

“Oh Lena it’s okay, come here” Sam pulled her into a hug. 

“I was a proper nob in the interview though, I pretended like I didn’t know who she was!” A fresh wave of tears left Lena sobbing into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Lee it’s okay we all make bad choices” Sam was trying her best to comfort Lena who was getting more distraught with each admission. 

“It’s not okay Sam and what’s even worse is that I saw she was engaged and then full on Facebook stalked her and her fiancé, hence why we went to that bar.” It suddenly dawned on Sam. 

“The bartender! He’s the fiancé!” It all made sense now, the shock when he first came over, the watching his every move. “He was such a nice guy.”

Lena groaned. “I know! Which makes it even worse. There’s no hope. She’s obviously going to marry him.”

“Wait you want her back?!” Sam had never seen Lena like this over an ex, not even Jack. 

“Of course I do, I should never have ended it in the first place. She’s the love of my life and she’s getting married to someone else.” Lena buried her face into Sam’s shoulder. 

“Holy shit Lee. How did I not know you were madly in love with someone this whole time?” Sam was shook. She’d never seen Lena cry and she had definitely never heard her call someone the love of her life. Sam really wanted to meet the girl who had had Lena’s heart for the last 4 years without anyone knowing. 

“I made myself forget about her. She was always there at the back of my mind though and when I saw her I just couldn’t process the feelings. I love her so much it hurts! God I’m fucked.” Lena looked so young and vulnerable in this moment. 

“Okay how about we go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up and then we can dance and try and take your mind off all of this for a little while.” Lena looked up at Sam with her tear streaked face and nodded. 

They danced the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter to start the week right!

“Fuck!” Kara swore loudly, “shit, shit, please don’t be broken, please don’t be broken.” Kara picked her phone up and sighed in relief, her phone screen had not cracked. As the panic for her phone faded she remembered the toe that she had just stubbed which was throbbing like mad. “Fuck that really hurts.” 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Mike shouted from the bedroom. 

“Yeah I stubbed my toe and dropped my phone, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She really hoped he hadn’t heard all the swearing. Kara didn’t usually swear but that had really hurt and she really wanted to read the article that had just shown up on her phone. 

Mike came wandering into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kara from behind. “Did I hear you swearing?” Kara could hear the cheeky little smile in his voice. 

“What no! I never swear! But that really did hurt!” Kara laughed. 

“Hmmm whatever you say babe. What you reading?” Mike looked over Kara’s shoulder and read the headline LENA LUTHOR GETTING COSY WITH L-CORP CFO. The headline was followed by a couple of pictures of Lena and Sam with their arms around each other, one where they’re laughing and another where Sam is whispering something in Lena’s ear. “Well that’s bullshit, I served them last night and they’re totally not dating.” 

“You served Lena Luthor?!” Kara spun round to look at Mike. 

“Yeah her and her friend came into the bar for a few drinks. I even guessed her drink.” Mike didn’t know why Kara was so shocked, he served famous people all the time. 

“Scotch on the rocks” Kara said before she could stop herself. 

“Yeah how did you know? Are you a secret fan girl? Do you lead a double life? Journalist by day fan girl by night!” Mike was laughing at himself. 

“I must’ve read it somewhere,” another lie. This was becoming a regular occurrence. 

“You read so much random stuff that’s probably highly likely!” Mike was laughing again, Kara offered him a small smile. 

“So they’re just friends?” Kara was being ridiculous, she had no reason to be jealous but she just needed to know and Mike was surprisingly good at reading people. 

“Yeah definitely, Sam was very protective of Lena. Kept glaring at everyone that stared at them. She looked at Lena like Alex looks at you. Sisters not girlfriends that’s for sure. Right I’m gonna go jump in the shower.” With that Mike kissed Kara’s forehead and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Kara was relieved to find out they were just friends. She was also glad that Lena had someone looking out for her. Speaking of Lena, Kara wondered if she would read the article she wrote about her. She had spent all night writing it making sure it was perfect. 

\---

Lena was not having a good start to the day. She had thrown up this morning and had a banging headache. She felt like shit. Lena made a mental note to not go drinking again on a Tuesday night. Her phone buzzed. 

_Sam: That arsehole reporter has been writing shit about us again_

Lena opened the link Sam sent her. LENA LUTHOR GETTING COSY WITH L-CORP CFO. “For fucks sake.” Lena just wished they’d leave her alone or at least write a decent article. 

_Lena: I’m sorry they always bring you into this_

_Sam: Don’t worry about it! There are much worse things that people could say about me. The press are stupid!_

Jess came into Lena’s office with a stack of files and placed them on Lena’s desk. At the top of the pile was a CatCo magazine with her face on it. “CatCo have sent over a copy of their latest issue. It goes on sale on Friday. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No I’m good thanks Jess.” Once the door to her office had closed Lena picked up the magazine and read Kara’s article. 

Lena sat still for a few moments after she had read the article, she couldn’t believe it. Lena picked up the phone and rang Jess, “Can you ring Miss Danvers and tell her I would like her to come over at her earliest convenience?”

\---

Kara was having a very quiet day at work, the magazine had just gone to print and she had nothing particularly important to be doing. Her phone rang. “Hello, Kara Danvers speaking.” 

“Hello Miss Danvers, it’s Jess, Miss Luthor’s assistant. Miss Luthor wanted me to ask if you wouldn’t mind coming over to L-Corp at your earliest convenience.” Kara was silent. Lena wanted to see her. “Miss Danvers are you still there?” Kara never thought she’d see Lena again. 

“Oh yes sorry, I can come over right now if that’s okay?” Kara didn’t want to seem too eager but at the same time if she waited she may never make it to L-Corp. 

“That’d be perfect Miss Danvers, I’ll let Miss Luthor know.” The line went dead and the panic hit Kara like a train, what on earth could Lena want?

_Kara: SOS_

_Alex: WHATS UP?!_

_Kara: Lena’s assistant just called, she wants to see me_

_Alex: Are you going to go?_

_Kara: Of course! How could I not?_

_Alex: What does she want?_

_Kara: I don’t know that’s why I have to go_

_Alex: Please be careful. Call me if you need me to come beat her up ___

____

____

_Kara: Alex no! I’ll be fine!_

_Alex: I don’t care if she’s some fancy CEO now, she doesn’t get to hurt you again!_

_Kara: I’m going now, I’ll text you later, love you_

_Alex: Love you too Kar_

\---

Kara was back at L-Corp less than 24 hours after she had left. She didn’t think she could be more nervous than she was then but this was a whole new set of circumstances and to top it off she had decided to get coffee which in hindsight was a terrible idea considering how shaky her hands were right now. 

Kara carefully approached Jess’ desk making sure not to spill any coffee along the way. Jess looked up from her desk when Kara put the coffee down. “Hello Miss Danvers! Miss Luthor is free so you can go straight in.”

“Please call me Kara, Miss Danvers makes me sound like a school teacher! Ummm I got you some coffee, a little bird told me that your go to is a one shot latte, is that right?” Jess’ face lit up. 

“It is! Thanks so much Kara. Did you get one for Miss Luthor as well? She likes hers black.” Kara’s nerves calm a little, at least Lena’s choice of coffee hadn’t changed. 

“God job I’ve got just black coffee in there isn’t it!” Kara winked at Jess before heading into Lena’s office. 

\---

Kara found Lena in her chair with her back to the door. Kara cleared her throat. The chair spun round and once more green eyes met blue. 

“Kara.” Kara’s heart sang as she heard Lena say her name for the first time in four years. 

“Lena.” Lena’s face softened and then she smiled, the smile she reserved only for Kara. “I brought coffee, you still take it black?”

“Yes I do, thank you. I actually really need this right now.” Lena was still feeling the effects of her and Sam’s night out. 

“Hungover?” Kara asked, trying to fight back the smirk on her face. 

Lena groaned. “You saw the article then?”

Kara laughed. “It was kinda hard not too when the headline was all in caps, LENA LUTHOR GETTING COSY WITH L-CORP CFO!” 

“I’m glad you find it funny!” Lena had forgotten what Kara’s laugh sounded like. “I could do with some fresh air come sit with me on the balcony?”

“Of course you have a balcony, you’re always so extra Lee!” Kara only realised what she had said when Lena raised her eyebrows. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“Kara it’s fine, you’re right, I am extra,” Lena grinned at Kara before stepping out onto the balcony. 

“Just out of curiosity how high up are we right now?” Kara didn’t dare look down. 

“Honestly it’s probably best not to think about it!” Lena laughed at the exasperated look on Kara’s face. 

“Leeeenaaaa, how high?” Kara used the full force of her pout. Lena never could resist the pout. 

“Okay that’s not fair you don’t get to bring out the pout! We’re on the 25th floor so probably around 250ft high.” Kara smirked at Lena, she always did know how to get her own way. 

“Surely that’s dangerous?!” Kara definitely did not want to look down. 

“It’s really only dangerous if you throw yourself off or come out here drunk or when it’s blowing a gale and there’s 70 mile an hour winds!” Kara was grinning at her. “What?”

“The Irish in you just made an appearance!” Kara loved Lena’s true accent. Lena just smiled and closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sun. 

\---

They sat together in companionable silence. After a little while Kara heard a faint whistling sound, Lena was snoring. Kara gently shook Lena. “Hey Lee, we should probably go inside so you don’t burn.”

Lena jolted awake, “what happened?” Lena looked at Kara, confusion on her face. 

“You fell asleep Lee and I didn’t want you to burn so I woke you up, we should go inside.” Lena looked exhausted. Kara stood up and held out her hand. Lena grabbed it without hesitation and she followed Kara back into her office and towards the couch. 

“I saw the latest CatCo magazine on your desk, did you like the feature we’ve done on you?” She really hoped Lena had liked what she had written. 

“Actually that’s why I asked you here. I wanted to thank you for writing such a positive article about me and actually talking about all the good things I’m trying to do with L-Corp. So many reporters only care about what brand I’m wearing or who I’m sleeping with rather than the incredible work we’ve been doing. So yeah thank you for writing about the important things, your article was beautifully written, you really have a way with words. I mean I already knew that but I’m glad everyone else gets to see it too.” Lena had been looking into Kara’s eyes the entire time she had been speaking and she couldn’t look away. “I also want to say sorry for being such a dick yesterday, acting like I didn’t know you was extremely stupid and wrong of me. I am also sorry for hurting you, I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I’m not asking for it, you just need to know how sorry I am.” Kara had tears in her eyes. Lena could feel them building up in her own too. 

“Oh Lee! The world needs to know what your amazing brain is doing for the world so that’s what I wrote.” Lena smiled, Kara had always pushed her to do good. “And yeah I agree you were a dick yesterday but it was such a difficult situation so I forgive you for that.” Lena was shocked by the swearing. 

“Have you started swearing now?” Lena pretended to be offended. 

“Shush you! It’s a recent development, I blame you! You’re a bad influence! I swore not once but four times this morning after I stubbed my toe and dropped my phone at the same time, gosh darn it just really didn’t cut it.” Lena laughed, Kara loved making Lena laugh. 

Once the laughing had died out Lena took a more serious note again, “I really am sorry though Kara.” 

“Lena I forgave you a long time ago, I still feel the hurt sometimes but I can get through it. Is it okay if I hug you?” Kara couldn’t stand the distance between them anymore. 

“Of course you can Kara get over here!” And with those words Kara closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms tightly around Lena for the first time in 4 years. 

Kara’s senses were overwhelmed. Lena smelled of expensive perfume but underneath all the manufactured scents was the scent of Lena herself and Kara could recognise it anywhere. Kara could feel the warmth of Lena’s body and she tried hard not to think about Lena’s boobs being pressed up against her and she tried even harder to not think about how easy it would be to rip open Lena’s flimsy looking shirt. Kara chastised herself for thinking about someone else like this when she was engaged. 

Lena was also having a hard time keeping her thoughts PG. Kara smelled exactly like she always had, she was even wearing the same perfume. That smell stirred memories deep inside her brain of hot, sweaty nights and days and pretty much any time of the day to be honest. She’s pretty sure Kara had been working out because she could feel some real definition in her back and shoulders which really did not help keep Lena’s thoughts out of the gutter. 

Their hug lasted a lot longer than any normal hug should but neither Lena nor Kara cared. When they finally parted both of them had flushed faces and nervous smiles. 

“I’ve missed you.” Kara admitted. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Lena was glad they were on the same page. 

They were both startled by a knock on the door. “Come in!” Lena shouted. The door opened and in came Jess who seemed unfazed by their close proximity on the couch. 

“Miss Luthor it’s twelve o’clock, you’ve got a board meeting at one so if you’re going to eat lunch now would be a good time.” Lena looked at Kara who’s eyes had glazed over at the mention of food, she always did love her food. 

“Can you order a large meat feast pizza and a small-“ Lena was interrupted abruptly by Kara. 

“Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say!” Kara was very serious when it came to pizza. 

“What am I going to say?” Lena smirked at Kara, she knew what was coming.

“You’re going to say Hawaiian because you are a gross person who thinks it’s okay to put pineapple on their pizza! Pineapple should not go on pizza Lena! That is completely unacceptable!” Kara was doing her cute little angry face that Lena adored. 

“Can I have a small Hawaiian pizza please Jess?” If Jess hadn’t been shocked to find Kara and Lena so close when she first walked in she was definitely shocked now. It would appear that Kara knew Lena very well which could mean only one thing, they already knew each other before the interview yesterday. 

“Absolutely Miss Luthor, I’ll get Anthony to go and pick it up right away.” Jess turned and left the room, she had some investigating to do. 

\---

“Okay so I have a bone to pick with you!” Kara was sat back on the couch, stomach full from the entire large pizza she had just consumed. 

“If this is about pineapple on pizza we decided a long time ago to agree to disagree” Lena smiled at all the fond memories of Kara’s impassioned speeches about why pineapple should not be on pizza. 

“Nope it’s more serious than that! When Jess came in she said if you were going to eat you should do it now, if Lena she said if! Does that mean you don’t always eat?” Kara didn’t know how a person could operate without lunch. 

“Well I’m a busy woman, sometimes I get too caught up to eat and sometimes I just forget.” Lena knew it was bad but she just didn’t enjoy her food enough to warrant a break in her work.

“You need food to power that big brain of yours! I’m not having this, give me your phone” Lena gave up her phone straight away, she knew better than to argue with Kara over food. 

“Right I’m adding my number, put yours in mine. I’m going to remind you to eat lunch every day.” Kara quickly added her number and a quick selfie for her contact photo. 

Lena couldn’t help but notice Kara’s lock screen was her, Alex and Maggie but she wasn’t about to admit that she already knew who Maggie was from her Facebook stalking so settled for asking about Alex. “Alex looks happy in this photo.” 

“She’s always happy these days, thats her fiancée Maggie, they have a house together and everything it’s so cute!” Kara wondered what Alex was going to make of today’s events. 

“I’m not surprised that she’s marrying a woman.” Lena had known back in university that Alex was interested in women, even if both Alex and Kara had been oblivious. 

“But how? She was always going after one dickhead or another.” Lena smirked as Kara swore again. Nope this was not going to become a turn on for her. 

“My gaydar has always been better than yours darling.” The pet name just slips out. “Shit sorry it just came out.” 

“It’s okay Lee, if you wanna call me that then call me that, I don’t mind.” What was she doing? Did Mike even exist anymore? 

“Miss Luthor it’s time for the board meeting.” Jess’ voice came through the speaker on her desk. 

“That’s my cue to leave! I’ve had a really great time today, I’ve really missed this.” Kara stood up and Lena followed suit. 

“I’ve missed this too, I’m glad we got to do this. Hug goodbye?” Lena asked cautiously not wanting to push Kara too much. 

“Absolutely!” Kara pulled Lena into another hug. It felt so normal. Like they had never stopped.

Kara opened the door, “Bye Lee”

“Bye Kara” and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your amazing comments. You guys are great. Enjoy!

Lena sat back down on the couch. She needed a minute to cool off. Her office door opened and in walked Sam.

“So I just saw a very flush faced blonde leaving your office. Did you just have sex in here 5 minutes before a board meeting is about to start?” Sam had a wicked look on her face.

“Don’t be ridiculous that’s something you’d do, not me!” It actually was something Sam would do.

“That was one time!” Sam protested. “Who was that then?”

“That was Kara.” Sam’s eyes went wide.

“No fucking way! She’s hot bro!” Lena groaned, she definitely did not need reminding about that.

“I’ve just had the hardest time trying to not think about her in that way. My body does not want to listen.” Her body wanted one thing and that was Kara.

“Well from the colour of her cheeks I’d say she was struggling with the same kind of thoughts too.” Sam certainly knew a girl with dirty thoughts when she saw one.

“It doesn’t even matter though she’s getting married to Mike.” In Sam’s opinion Lena could totally take on Mike. “Let’s get to the board meeting before everyone thinks we’re fucking in here.”

\---

Kara checked her phone once she got in the lift. She had 9 new messages and 5 missed calls from Alex.

_Alex: How did it go?_  
_Alex: Kara?_  
_Alex: If she hurt you again I’m going to be so pissed off_  
_Alex: Kara where are you? It’s been 2 hours since you went over there_  
_Alex: Just let me know you’re okay_  
_Alex: Kar I’m really worried_  
_Alex: Are you alive?_  
_Alex: It’s been over 3 hours where are you?_  
_Alex: I swear to god if she’s laid a finger on you I’m going to fucking kill her_

_Kara: Alex I’m fine!_

_Alex: Kara! OMG! Where have you been???_

_Kara: I was with Lena_

_Alex: For over 3 hours?!?!_

_Kara: Time went quick and we had lunch_

_Alex: I’ve been worried sick! What did she want?_

_Kara: She wanted to thank me for writing such a positive article about her and the work L-Corp is doing_

_Alex: She thanked you for 3 hours?!_  
_Alex: OMG you didn’t have sex in her office did you?!?!_  
_Alex: What about Mike???_

_Kara: OMG Alex no we did not have sex in her office!_

Although Kara had definitely wanted to, she wasn’t about to admit that to Alex.

_Alex: Then what were you doing?_

_Kara: We just talked and chilled out, Lee even fell asleep at one point! She looks exhausted._

_Alex: Kara you just called her Lee, what is going on?_

_Kara: Nothing is going on! She just apologised for yesterday and she said she was sorry for hurting me and we hugged and then got pizza! She still thinks it’s okay to put pineapple on a pizza!!!_

_Alex: Kara I really don’t think you should let her back into your life so easily. You were so broken. I can’t see you go through that again_

_Kara: Alex it’s fine I can handle it, it’s not going to happen again_

_Alex: Just be careful Kar, you know I worry about you_

_Kara: I know Alex, I’ll be careful_

\---

Lena’s headache was back. She was only half an hour into the board meeting and she was bored out of her mind. She really did hate these things. It was her and Sam in a room full of old white men who were constantly mansplaining things that both Sam and Lena were considerably more knowledgeable about.

_Sam: Fucking kill me now, why can’t you just fire all these people?_

_Lena: You know it doesn’t work like that_

_Sam: A girl can dream_

Lena and Sam often texted during board meetings, they were definitely the thing Lena hated most about being CEO. Lena’s phone buzzed in her hand, she looked down expecting it to be from Sam but was surprised to see Kara’s name with a bunch of hearts next to it.

_Kara: Hey hopefully your board meeting goes okay! I’m out enjoying the sun, got myself an ice cream!_

There was a picture of Kara grinning holding a huge ice cream. Lena couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face.

_Sam: What are you smiling at?_

_Lena: Mind your own business!_

Lena quickly tapped out a reply to Kara.

_Lena: Still in the board meeting! It’s boring af, me and Sam are getting mansplained by a bunch of old white men who have no clue-_

“Miss Luthor? Do you agree?” Lena had been too busy texting Kara to realise what had been going on. She glanced at Sam who gave her the smallest of nods.

“Yes I agree Mr Parks.” Mr Parks nodded before carrying on with whatever he had been talking about. Lena shot off a quick text to Sam.

_Lena: You’re a life saver_

_Sam: You’re welcome!_

Lena quickly finished her text to Kara before putting her phone on do not disturb, that had been a close call. What Lena didn’t know was that in her rush to text Kara back her text no longer said what she had intended it to.

_Lena: Still in the board meeting! It’s boring af, me and Sam are getting mansplained by a bunch of old white men who have no clue, wish I was an ice cream you look yummy_

Lena was completely unaware of the commotion she had just caused with her mistaken words.

\---

Kara had been walking back from L-Corp when she spotted an ice cream truck. She could never resist ice cream. With ice cream in hand Kara decided to head to a nearby park.

Kara wanted to send Lena a picture of her ice cream but she wasn’t sure how long she was supposed to wait before texting.

“Fuck it” Kara got out her phone and took a selfie with her ice cream.

_Kara: Hey hopefully your board meeting goes okay! I’m out enjoying the sun, got myself an ice cream!_

It was a few minutes before Kara received a reply.

_Lena: Still in the board meeting! It’s boring af, me and Sam are getting mansplained by a bunch of old white men who have no clue, wish I was an ice cream you look yummy_

Kara was so shocked by what Lena had sent that she tripped over her own feet, smushed her ice cream into her face and crashed into a child on a bike.

“Miss are you okay?” Kara wiped the ice cream out of her eyes to see the child stood over her.

“Fuck that hurt! Shit I shouldn’t swear! Sorry I’m still getting used to it. Are you okay?” The kid was laughing at her babbling, swearing, ice cream covered form.

“I’m fine thanks, you got ice cream all over yourself, you look funny!”

“Gee thanks kid!” Kara climbed to her feet. “Have you seen my phone?” Kara looked around her.

“It’s here Miss, looks pretty broken” The child passed Kara her broken phone.

“Oh for fucks sake!” The kid started laughing again.

“You’re doing a bad job at not swearing Miss! See ya!” Kara sank down onto a nearby bench as the kid rode off on his bike. She had ice cream all over her face and clothes, it was even in her hair.

Kara examined her phone, the screen was pretty smashed and the home button wasn’t working but she could still turn the screen on and unlock her phone. Lena’s text was still open. Kara tried to get back off the text so she could ring Alex but that part of the screen was pretty destroyed. She typed out a message to Lena.

_Kara: Just had an incident in the park! Tripped over my own feet and crashed into a kid on a bike. Covered in ice cream and my phone is fucked! Home button not working and can’t get back to Alex’s messages to ring her!_

\---

Lena’s board meeting was dragging on forever, she could barely keep her eyes open. Lena glanced at her phone to check the time and saw a message from Kara.

_Kara: Just had an incident in the park! Tripped over my own feet and crashed into a kid on a bike. Covered in ice cream and my phone is fucked! Home button not working and can’t get back to Alex’s messages to ring her!_

_Lena: Which park?_

_Kara: Victoria Park_

That was just down the road from L-Corp.

_Lena: Do you need me to come get you?_

_Kara: You really don’t have to Lee, I’ll just walk back home once I’ve sat down for a little while_

_Lena: I’m not gonna let you do that when you’re so close to L-Corp_

_Kara: Aren’t you still in a board meeting?_

_Lena: I’m falling asleep, this is a very welcome escape_

_Kara: Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you_

_Lena: Where exactly are you?_

_Kara: On a bench near the little duck pond_

_Lena: I’ll be there in 10_

_Kara: Thanks Lee_

Lena quickly text Sam to fill her in.

_Lena: Kara’s had an accident in Victoria Park, need to go now_

“I’m sorry gentlemen something has come up that myself and Miss Arias need to take care of immediately. We’ll continue this discussion next time.” With that Lena and Sam stood up, gathered their things and left the room.

“Is she okay Lena?” Sam was curious as to why it was Lena that had been called in to help and not someone else in Kara’s life.

“Yeah she fell in the park, got ice cream all over herself and crashed into some kid on a bike. Her phone is broken so she could only text me.”

At that moment Lena’s phone started ringing. Lena was shocked to see Kara’s face come up on her phone. Lena accepted the call.

“Kara are you okay?”

“Lee I think my head is bleeding.” Kara sounded panicked.

“Hey Kar it’s okay, I’ve just left my meeting I’ll be there as quick as I can. You’re gonna be fine I promise.”

“I don’t feel very well.”

“It’s just the shock darling and you never liked the sight of blood.” Lena wished she could just instantly be by her side. “I just need to get some stuff together and then I’ll call you back when I’m on my way okay?”

“Okay Lee, please hurry!” Lena put the phone down.

“Darling? Really?” Sam raised her eyebrows at Lena.

“Now is really not the time to be taking the piss out of me.” They’d reached Jess’ desk. “Jess I need you to get me the first aid kit, a blanket, water and some wipes if you can find any. Miss Danvers has had a bit of an accident in Victoria Park so I’m going to provide some assistance, please let Anthony know we’ll be going for a walk in the park. Do either of you have any spare clothes?” Lena looked at Jess and Sam, they both shook their heads. “I’ll have to take some of mine then. Let’s get moving people!” Jess and Sam exchanged a similar look of disbelief. Jess added ‘taskmaster’ to her growing list of things Lena becomes when Kara is involved.

Within five minutes Lena had gathered everything she needed and was heading out the door with Anthony and Sam in tow. “I really don’t understand why I have to come along, you’ve got Anthony.” Sam wasn’t looking forward to this impromptu trip outside.

“You can’t be seen doing nothing after I just pulled us out of a board meeting to do something that immediately requires our attention.” Lena was walking fast despite the heels.

\---

Lena, Sam and Anthony reached Victoria Park after a brisk walk that left Lena feeling like she should work out more.

“I think I see her ma’am, over by that bench in the shade.” Lena looked over to where Anthony was pointing and sure enough there was Kara, hunched over on the bench. They headed towards her.

“Kara?” At the sound of Lena’s voice Kara looked up, Lena held back a gasp. Kara had ice cream all over her face and in her hair but there was also a dark red patch on her hair, which looked an awful lot like blood.

“Lena! Thank god you’re here. My head really hurts.” Lena sat down next to Kara and started to get things out of the bag she had brought.

“Kara this is Sam and Anthony. Sam is my CFO at L-Corp and Anthony is my bodyguard slash driver.”

Sam huffed, “Just CFO is that all I am to you Lena!”

“Okay fine this is Sam my best friend who the press think I’m fucking, also the CFO of L-Corp, better?” Lena grinned at Sam.

“Much better! Now how about we get you cleaned up Kara.” Sam grabbed some wipes and began gently wiping the ice cream off Kara’s face.

Kara was unusually quiet as Lena and Sam did their best with the wipes.

“Lee I’m cold” Lena could see all the goosebumps over her body.

“Here let me wrap this blanket round you.” Lena wrapped the blanket round Kara and gently rubbed her arms to try and warm her up.

“Ma’am I’ve asked George to bring the car down so we can take her back to L-Corp, I think we should get one of the first aiders to have a look over her.”

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea Anthony. Do you think you can walk to the car Kara?” Everyone looked to Kara, she didn’t look great but better than before.

“Yeah I should be fine, please could you keep hold of me though Lee, just in case?” Kara looked into Lena’s eyes. How could Lena ever deny what Kara wanted.

“Of course darling, I promise I won’t let go.”

The four of them slowly made their way to the car. Lena never letting go of Kara.

\---

When the car arrived back at L-Corp Lena instructed George to drive into the under ground car park so nobody would see them entering L-Corp.

They all got into the lift together and Lena pressed the button for the 25th floor, the button read her fingerprint and activated the override so no one else could get in the lift on the way up.

Upon arriving to the top floor Lena, Kara and Sam exited the lift and headed towards Lena’s office. “Jess can you get Doctor Riddell up here as soon as possible please.” Lena asked a very shocked looking Jess.

“Right away Miss Luthor!” Jess picked up her phone.

Lena and Sam got Kara settled in Lena’s office. “Kara do you know Alex’s number? I think I should call her and get her to come over here.”

“That’s really not a good idea Lena, she’s still mad at you.” Kara didn’t want Alex to cause a scene and upset Lena.

“Kara this is about what’s best for you not me, Alex would be even more pissed at me if I didn’t ring her. What’s her number?” Lena really wasn’t looking forward to seeing Alex again but it’s what was best for Kara.

Lena rang Alex.

“Alex Danvers speaking.”

“Hi Alex it’s Lena.” Lena could hear Alex take a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone.

“How did you get this number?” Alex sounded very annoyed.

“Kara had an accident in the park and hit her head, she smashed her phone in the process and she could only get in touch with me.”

“Where is she? I’ll come right away.” Lena could hear Alex getting up.

“We brought her back to L-Corp and I’ve got one of my best doctors coming to have a look over her.” Lena lowered her voice so Kara wouldn’t be able to hear what she was saying next. “Between you and me she’s got a nasty cut on her head and I think she probably has a concussion. She’s still in shock right now. I’ve not told her how bad the cut is yet, I don’t want to panic her.”

“Shit! I clock off in half an hour and then it’ll take me another half an hour to get to you. Will she be okay with you?” Alex couldn’t really afford to run out of work for the second day in a row.

“Yeah I’ll look after her I promise Alex, I’ll ring you if anything else happens.”

“You better had, I’ll see you in about an hour.” The line went dead.

Lena walked back over to where Kara was sat with Sam. “Alex will be here in about an hour.”

“Thanks for ringing her Lee.” Kara gave Lena small smile.

“Sam can you take my call with America please? It’s in half an hour.” Lena didn’t want to leave Kara.

“Yeah no problem, hope you’re feeling better soon Kara” Sam left the room just as Dr. Riddell came in.

\---

Half an hour later and Kara’s cut was clean and stitched up. Dr. Riddell had confirmed what Lena had thought, Kara had a slight concussion but nothing too serious.

“Thanks for coming to get me Lee, you really didn’t have to.” Kara was leaning into Lena’s side.

“Yes I did Kara, I couldn’t have just left you there. You needed me and I was there.” Lena gently squeezed Kara’s shoulders.

“Do you have anything I can change into? These clothes are really sticky after the ice cream.” The shock had subsided and Kara really didn’t want to sit in these clothes any longer.

“Actually I do!” Lena stood up and walked over to what appeared to be a blank wall. She placed her hand on the wall and after a few seconds it swung inwards revealing a corridor.

“What the fuck Lee?! That’s so cool!” Kara carefully got up and followed Lena into the corridor. The end of the corridor opened up into a small sitting room with two doors leading off it.

“The door on the left is the bathroom and the door on the right is a bedroom which has some clothes in a wardrobe.” Kara’s face was lit up with excitement.

“This is like being in a spy movie! This is honestly the coolest thing ever!” Lena adored Kara’s child-like delight.

“It’s a safe room but also somewhere I can sleep if I’m working on something and don’t want to waste time going home.”

Kara headed towards the bedroom.

“I’ll wait out here just give me a shout if you need anything.” Lena sat down on the small couch.

After about 5 minutes Kara shouted to Lena, “Lee I kinda need some help!”

Lena got up and went into the bedroom, nothing could’ve prepared her for the sight she saw. Kara’s top was up around her head and her arms were awkwardly stuck up in the air. Kara was stood in nothing but her underwear. Lena could see Kara’s well defined abs and a whole bunch of other things that she was trying desperately not to think about. Lena had to bite her tongue to prevent a moan from escaping her lips.

“I got stuck” Lena laughed at Kara.

“I can see that! Hang on a sec, I’ll free you.” Lena tried to focus on the top around Kara’s head as she approached. Her eyes kept dropping down to Kara’s chest and below. She really was beautiful.

Lena carefully tugged the top over Kara’s head careful to not catch her stitches. The situation got even worse when Kara was finally free. They were stood face to face, only a few centimetres apart. Lena could feel the warmth of Kara’s breath. Lena wanted Kara so badly, she’s not sure she’d ever wanted anything more. “You have a fiancé.”

“I do.” Kara didn’t move. “But I want you.” Kara moved even closer to Lena, their lips were almost touching.

“Are you sure?” Kara answered Lena’s question by pressing their lips together.

A fire ignited deep inside Lena. Lena was reminded of their first kiss when they were young and carefree. It had the same want and need, the same desire and passion but there was something different. An urgency to fill the void that not having Kara in her life had left inside her. Kissing Kara felt like coming home after a long time away.

Lena’s hands drifted over Kara’s body leaving a trail of goosebumps. Kara began unbuttoning Lena’s shirt but decided that would take too long and tore it open instead. The show of strength turned Lena on even more and she moaned as Kara covered her neck and chest with kisses. Lena was on fire and she was loving every minute of it.

Lena’s phone started ringing in the living room. “Just ignore it baby, I don’t always have to be available.” Kara and Lena continued to devour each other, hands wandering lower. The phone stopped ringing and within seconds started ringing again.

“For fucks sake, they don’t normally ring back straight away unless it’s important. Stay there I’ll be back.” She kissed Kara again, reluctant to move away.

“Go answer it! I’m not going anywhere Lee.” Kara pushed Lena towards the door.

Lena made her way to the source of the ringing. Lena looked at her phone, it was Jess. She tried to control her heavy breathing before answering the call.

“Hi Jess is everything okay?” She was still breathing heavily, Jess would definitely pick up on something like that.

“Miss Luthor there is an Alex Danvers here to get Kara. Your office door is locked. Alex does not look very happy.” Jess knew the door locked itself when Lena was in the safe room but couldn’t explicitly say that in front of Alex.

“Ahhhh shit! We’re in the safe room, we’ll be out as soon as possible.” Lena put the phone down and ran back to Kara. “Alex is here we need to get dressed!”

Kara jumped up off the bed. “Shit! What should I wear? And I ripped the buttons off your shirt sorry.”

“It’s fine I’ve got loads of spare shirts. There are some joggers and T-shirt’s in the top drawer. I think there might be a hoodie in there as well.” Lena disappeared into the bathroom to fix her hair and make-up. She had a hickey on her neck but her shirt should cover it up. Lena went back into the bedroom to find Kara fully dressed. Lena loved seeing Kara in her clothes. Lena grabbed a shirt and buttoned it up. When she turned around Kara was stood in front of her, her whole demeanour had changed. Gone was the happy, carefree Kara, Lena’s heart sank, she knew what was coming.

“Lena, this was a mistake. I’m getting married in less than a month. He’s such a good guy, I can’t do this to him.” Kara looked very conflicted.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped myself.” Lena couldn’t believe she’d been stupid enough to think Kara would want her instead of Mike.

“No Lee it was my fault. I’m sorry, I just got caught up in the past. Let’s go see Alex before she tears down the door.” Lena nodded and led the way out of the safe room.

\---

“About time!” Alex came marching into Lena’s office. She gave Kara a quick once over before looking at Lena. “Luthor.”

“Hi Alex.” Lena shifted uncomfortably, she had stared down a whole number of powerful and important people in this office without ever once showing any weakness but Alex Danvers was a whole other kettle of fish. Alex had always scared Lena with her fierce protection of Kara. Alex had been wary of Lena when her and Kara had first got together but she had slowly softened and become like the big sister she had never had. After Lena broke Kara’s heart Alex had left a voicemail telling Lena that if she ever saw her again she would not rest until Lena was no longer recognisable. “It’s good to see you again.”

“I can’t say I feel the same. So does one of you want to tell me why it took 10 minutes for you to come and open the door? Why was it even locked in the first place?” Alex was looking suspiciously between the two of them.

“I was getting changed Alex.” Kara wasn’t about to explain Lena’s whole secret safe room thing without permission.

“What just here out in the open, with all this glass and your ex perving on you?” Alex was getting more and more annoyed the more she thought about that situation. “Or do you have some creepy secret room in here Luthor?” Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you laughing at?”

“Lee you don’t have to.” Kara didn’t want Lena to have to tell more people about her safe room than was necessary.

“It’s fine Kara.” Alex was confused by the half spoken conversation that had passed between the two of them. Lena started walking over to the wall that was actually door. “You’ve hit the nail on the head Alex, I have a safe room that has a bedroom, bathroom and small living area. When the safe room is in use the door to my office automatically locks until I open it again.” Lena places her hand on the wall and it opens to reveal the corridor leading to the safe room.

Alex forgets all about hating Lena as she’s overcome by her inner nerd. “Okay so just ignoring how much I hate you for a second, as a special agent I can say that this is some cool ass shit!” Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara who laughed in return. Alex regained her composure, “Have you got in touch with Mike yet to tell him about your head?”

Kara shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Mike, “no not yet, my phone is pretty destroyed.” There was an awkward silence.

“Would you like me to fix your phone?” Lena picked up Kara’s phone from the coffee table. She turned it over in her hands, inspecting the damage.

“You could fix that?” Kara had always been surprised by the random things Lena knew how to do.

“Of course I can,” Lena smirked, she liked to think she was pretty good with her hands. Lena picked up her phone, “Jess can you get R and D to send up our latest iPhone X screen. Do you know if Sam has finished the America call?”

“Yes she has Miss Luthor.”

“Excellent tell her to get her butt over here, I want a play by play of how she got that egotistical prick to sit the fuck down and do what we want! Thanks Jess.” Lena put the phone down. Both Alex and Kara were staring at her. “What?”

“You just went all Irish again Lee.” Kara was blushing. Alex had been looking amused until Kara had called Lena Lee again.

“This guy has been fucking us around for ages and really pissing me off.” At that moment Sam walked in. “Here she is, woman of the hour!” Sam was not smiling. “What happened?” Sam looked at Kara and Alex. “It’s fine they’re fa-fine.” Kara looked at Alex she was certain Lena had been going to say family, Alex nodded ever so slightly like she also thought what Kara was thinking.

“He got pissed off about what profits he would get again, he decided he didn’t want to do a deal anymore, completely pulled out.” Sam was waiting for Lena to get angry but it never came, instead she started laughing.

“Do you know what Sam that’s actually fantastic news! The only reason we were even trying to make a deal with that piece of shit is because he knows the board and my mother. Now he’s pulled out we can do what I originally wanted and they won’t be able to say no. Morgan Edge can go fuck himself!” Lena was pretty damn happy with how that had turned out.

“Did you say Morgan Edge?” Alex had sat forward on the couch.

“Yeah why do you know him?” Lena wasn’t exactly sure how Alex would possibly know Edge.

“Let’s just say as a special agent I’m saying you’ve just avoided a sinking ship.” Alex knew why Lena hated Edge so much, he was a real piece of work and he was currently being investigated for an extensive list of crimes.

Before Lena could process what Alex had meant there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” The door opened and in walked the head of R&D.

“The iPhone screen you asked for ma’am.” The woman looked quite nervous to be in the same room as the both the CEO and the CFO.

“Tasha how many times have a I told you to call me Lena, ma’am adds about thirty years.” Tasha blushed.

“Right yes sorry ma- Lena. Are you installing it on an actual iPhone?” Tasha was excited.

“Yeah, Kara here destroyed her phone screen so I thought we could do a trial on the down low. Kara this is a new type of material that we’ve been working on, it should look and feel like your other screen and it should function like your other screen but it’s so much tougher.” Alex looked dubious and Kara was impressed. “You’d be the first person outside of L-Corp to have one.”

“That’s so cool, I’m totally up for that!” Lena smiled and began removing Kara’s smashed screen.

\---

10 minutes later Lena had installed the screen and it was ready for a test drive. She handed the phone to Kara. “Just use it like you normally would, scroll through social media, check the news, play a game. It should all work exactly like it did before.” Everyone watched as Kara swiped and typed on her phone.

“I can’t tell the difference!” Kara was grinning at Lena. “This is so cool!”

“Now for the real test, try and smash your screen.”

“What? I can’t do that!” Kara couldn’t bring herself to purposely try and damage her phone.

“I’ll do it!” Alex didn’t believe that the screen was that much tougher that it wouldn’t crack. “Who better to try and break something than a woman who hates you Luthor.”

“That’s actually a really good idea, give it everything you’ve got Alex.” Alex liked a challenge. She spent the next 5 minutes whacking the phone on the edge of the table, stamping on it and she even threw it on the floor. The screen did not crack. Alex then whipped out her pen knife and drew it across the screen leaving a long scratch. “Ah ha! I damaged it!” She looked up triumphantly. Lena had a smug smile on her face.

“Just watch” Alex didn’t know what miracle Lena expected to happen. Slowly the scratch began to disappear and when it was finally gone Alex ran her finger across the screen where she had previously felt a deep scratch, the surface was now smooth like it had never happened.

She looked up incredulously at Lena, “how?”

“Self-healing polymer.” Lena was very pleased with herself.

“That’s actually amazing Lena, that could have so many uses.” Alex had forgotten quite how brilliant Lena was.

Kara was blushing furiously, displays of Lena’s intelligence had always been a huge turn on for her. Lena looked at her, she knew what Kara would be thinking. “What do you think Kara, will it do?”

“Oh ahhh umm yes, of course! That’s really quite something!” Lena had once again reduced her to a bumbling mess. “Well then we should be off, thanks again for the rescue and the phone screen. It was lovely to meet you, Sam, Tasha! Bye Lee!” Kara hurriedly said goodbye and rushed her sister out of the office before the situation between her legs got even worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what Lena did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, this was harder to write!

They were back at Alex’s house after a short trip on her motorbike, zipping in and out of traffic heading away from the city. 

Kara was nursing another cup of tea. Alex wasn’t going to push her, she knew Kara would tell her what had happened eventually once she had been left to sit with her own thoughts for a while. Alex settled down with a book and waited. 

After about 20 minutes Kara finally burst, “I kissed Lena!”, she slumped onto the couch, guilt beginning to creep up on her. 

“I know.” It had been obvious to Alex, she was trained to spot the little things. 

“How?! Oh my god was it obvious?! Everyone’s gonna know I cheated on Mike!” Kara buried her head in her hands, she felt bad. 

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Alex could see Kara was struggling with her thoughts and feelings. 

“I kissed her because I wanted to. We nearly you know, we nearly had sex. I wanted her so bad Alex, I’ve never felt like that before.” Kara had been overcome with want and desire. Every atom of her being had wanted to be at one with Lena. “I don’t know how to explain it, it just felt so right.” 

Alex knowingly looked at Kara, “Well I certainly understand that feeling, it was exactly like that for me the first time I kissed Maggie.”

“Alex I don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop thinking about her, since I stepped into her office yesterday morning she’s been the only thing on my mind.” Kara groaned and put her head in her hands, every time she closed her eyes she could see Lena’s pale skin under her hands. “It’s worse than when she left, that was grief, I wanted to stop thinking about her but now it’s desire and I definitely don’t want to stop thinking about her. What am I going to do Alex?!” 

Alex put her book down on the coffee table and shifted closer to Kara holding her arm out, inviting Kara for a hug. Kara gladly accepted the hug and snuggled into Alex’s side. “I can’t tell you what to do but you do need to follow your heart, that’s what you told me to do with Maggie and here I am engaged to the woman I love. Whatever you decide you need to talk to Mike, I know you care about him so don’t hurt him unnecessarily.”

“Oh god what am I even supposed to say? Oh hey Mike so my ex is back, it’s Lena Luthor and I kissed her and it’s brought all my feelings back and now I want someone that isn’t you, let’s call off the wedding!” Realisation hit Kara. “Shit!”

Alex raised her eyebrows, Kara never swore. “I think you might’ve just answered your question. You want to call off the wedding?” 

“I have no idea what’s gonna happen between me and Lee but if there’s the smallest chance that we can be together I have to take it. I love Mike but it’s nothing like how I loved Lena and I still love her after everything that happened and all this time. I’d forgotten how she made me feel, it was all so easy.” Kara couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Lena. “Alex I’m fucked, I won’t be able to stay away.” 

Alex was shocked by the swearing once more. “Kara you’re swearing.”

“Lee was shocked too, I don’t think golly quite explains how she makes me feel.” Kara looked different but Alex couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. 

“Are you sure she’s what you want? She really hurt you and I can’t see you go through that again.” Alex didn’t trust Lena to not leave again. 

“I have to believe that she won’t hurt me like that again. It hurt her too and I know she must’ve had a very good reason to do what she did. She’s not a bad person Alex.” Kara still didn’t know why Lena had left, she hoped to end the mystery one day soon. 

“Kara she didn’t just leave, she just upped and vanished, no explanation, no goodbye, the only reason you knew she was alive was because she was on the news.” Alex had never seen Kara as hysterical as she had been that day. Kara had locked herself away from the world and cried for days. She barely smiled for weeks. She was broken and Alex had slowly, painstakingly put the pieces back together. 

\---

Kara had done her best to block out the weeks that followed Lena’s departure. It had been a very dark time in her life. It was a couple of days after graduation, Kara had gone out shopping with Alex. She had briefly kissed Lena goodbye before she left, Lena had smiled at her, told her to be safe and then Kara had left. Kara had played the goodbye over and over in her head, there had been no indication that Lena was about to leave. When Kara got back home a few hours later all traces of Lena were gone as if she had never existed, the empty spaces the only proof that she had once been there. Kara doesn’t really remember what happened in the weeks that followed, all that remains is the memory of how she felt. Empty. 

As the weeks passed the empty spaces gradually got filled in and the pain faded to an ache. Kara had been at Alex’s with a few friends when she finally saw Lena again. They had been playing board games and the tv had been on in the background. 

“Lex Luthor has been arrested for conducting illegal human trials of an experimental cancer treatment. We go now to our correspondent outside of Luthor-Corp headquarters in Metropolis.” Kara’s head had whipped round towards the tv at the sound of the Luthor name. “Luthor-Corp are yet to make a statement about the arrest of their CEO Lex Luthor and it is unclear who will take over the company. There is an arrest warrant out for Lillian Luthor in connection with the human trials but the police have yet to find her. Lena Luthor, Lex’s younger sister, hasn’t been seen for months and it is unclear whether she was also involved.” There was a sudden commotion amongst the reporters. “A car has just pulled up!” Kara’s heart rate had quickened, she had known who was going to be in the car. The car door had opened and out climbed Lena Luthor. Kara gasped. Lena’s hair was pulled up into a tight bun, her face was plastered with makeup that added 10 years. She was wearing an all black dress and heels, she looked powerful. “Miss Luthor did you know about the human trials?!” Lena had paused her power walk to the Luthor-Corp entrance. “I did not know about the human trials, neither did the Luthor-Corp board. They were conducted solely by my brother and mother. I have been appointed the interim CEO of Luthor-Corp until the board decides on a permanent replacement. That will be all thank you.” With that Lena had turned on her heel and disappeared into the Luthor-Corp building. Kara had stood staring at the tv, tears beginning to build in her eyes, Lena was alive but Kara had barely recognised her. Kara had excused her self to the bathroom and let the tears fall. 

The Luthors had been in the news for weeks following Lex’s arrest and every time Kara had seen or heard the person Lena had become it hurt a little bit less, she no longer looked or sounded like her Lena, she was Miss Luthor now. 

Once Lex’s trial was over Lena and Luthor-Corp had disappeared from the limelight until one day it was announced that the company would now be called L-Corp and the head office would be moving to National City. Kara had panicked when she heard the news, what if they bumped into each other on the street, or more likely what if she had to cover L-Corp news and events for CatCo. She couldn’t say no without having to explain their past and no one other than Alex had known. Kara had dreamt of Lena that night and Lena had been on her mind ever since. 

\---

The door to Lena’s office opened and Lena looked up to see Sam with a smirk on her face. 

“I knew you’d be back,” Lena chuckled to herself. 

“Well I need details on the weird situation that I walked in on before. And the hot sister, is she single?” Sam settled into the chair opposite Lena, eagerly awaiting the details. 

Lena grinned at Sam, she never failed to make her smile. “Sorry to disappoint but Alex is by all accounts happily engaged to a cute woman with dimples called Maggie!” 

“Honestly I have no luck!” Sam huffed. “Now for the real question, what the hell happened while I was on the phone to that bellend?” Kara had done an awful lot of blushing and staring accompanied by a smirking Lena and a very annoyed looking Alex, in the small amount of time Sam had been in the room. 

Lena turned to look out of the window. She had immersed herself in work immediately after Kara had left, refusing to let herself think about what had happened and what it did or didn’t mean. Lena didn’t know where to begin. “I never told you how I fucked it all up.” 

Lena had a pained expression on her face that made Sam’s heart hurt. She hated seeing her best friend like this. “I’m all ears hun.”

\---

Lena had never been so happy. She had just graduated with a first in biotechnology and her and Kara had been relaxing and enjoying their time together before starting their careers. Lena was planning on doing a PhD and Kara had started looking for jobs at local media outlets. That day Kara had gone out shopping for a few hours with her sister, the goodbye they had shared had been a brief kiss and the words “be safe”. Lena had replayed this goodbye over and over in her head in the weeks that followed. She should’ve given her a proper kiss. She should’ve held her tightly in her arms. She should’ve said goodbye. If only she had known what would happen in the next couple of hours, hindsight was a terrible thing. 

Kara had been gone about 15 minutes when there’s was a knock on their door. When Lena pulled up the camera feed on the front door she couldn’t quite believe who was stood at her door. Stood looking as formidable as ever was Lillian Luthor. Lena hadn’t wanted to open the door but she knew her mother would come in one way or another so it was easier to just let her in. Lena had opened the door. “Hello Mother, what a pleasant surprise.” Lena’s voice had been dripping with sarcasm. 

“Now, now Lena that’s no way to greet your mother.” Lillian had pushed past Lena into the apartment and observed Lena and her belongings with a sour look on her face. 

“Let’s cut to the chase Mother so you can be on your way, what do you want?” Lena hadn’t seen her mother for the last 2 years she had been at uni, in that time Lena had managed to fill her life with love, affection and positivity that she had rarely received in the Luthor household. 

“Goodness Lena where is your tact, you need to do better!” Lillian had given Lena one of her classic disapproving looks before carrying on. “You need to come back to the Luthor estate immediately so you can prepare to take your place in Luthor-Corp.”

“Absolutely not! I’m staying to get a PhD, I don’t want anything to do with Luthor-Corp. You don’t control my life Mother!” Looking back Lena could never quite believe how naive she had been in this moment. Her time away from her family had allowed her to relax and just live instead of being in a never ending game of chess. Lena should’ve known this day would come. 

“That’s where you’re wrong dear, you have no choice in this matter. I’ve allowed you to run around with that silly girl for quite long enough, it’s time for you to come and be a grown up and take your place at the table.” A shiver raced up Lena’s spine as she began to realise where her mother was going with this. “You can’t refuse Lena. I have power and money, nothing will get in the way of what I want. Do you understand?”

Lena had felt sick to her stomach. She was certain her mother would act on her thinly veiled threat towards Kara. Lena only had one option, she had to do everything her mother wished in order to protect Kara. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Kara that she could’ve prevented. Lena had swallowed her emotions and plastered an expressionless look on her face, “Yes I understand.”

“Very good,” Lillian made a call. “Bring in the boxes.” Lena’s front door had opened and several large men had walked in carrying black boxes. “Pack your things we leave within an hour.”

Lena hated that she just packed her stuff and left, she didn’t come up with a plan, she didn’t try and bargain, she just gave in to her mothers wishes. Lena also regretted not leaving a note or any clue as to why she had left. She removed every trace of herself from the apartment, she changed her number, she deleted her social media, she completely disappeared from Kara’s life. 

\---

Lena carefully watched Sam. She had never told anyone why she had ended her relationship with Kara, she knew what she had done was cold and harsh and terrible. 

Sam sat back in her chair, “Well that’s one heck of a way to break up with someone Lee! Proper dick move but if you’re sure you saved her from Lillian’s wrath then I guess it was the right thing to do. Can totally see why Alex hates your guts!” 

Lena sighed in relief. She could always rely on Sam to understand her. “I hate what I did to her but I don’t think I could’ve lived with myself if Mother had decided Kara was in the way and needed to be dealt with. Kara doesn’t deserve all the bad shit that comes with being involved with a Luthor.” Lena would do it all again if it meant Kara was safe. 

“All things considered Kara should hate your guts too but she clearly doesn’t.” Sam was beginning to suspect that it was a lot more lust than hate and she had barely seen Kara and Lena interact. 

“That just perfectly describes Kara though, she should hate me and never want to see me ever again but she’s just so full of love and joy that somehow she’s forgiven me for what I did. And she’s forgiven me for acting like I didn’t know who she was and she’ll forgive me for kissing her and if we’d have had sex she would’ve forgiven me for that too. I really don’t deserve her forgiveness.” Sam’s eyes had grown wider as Lena’s rant had progressed. 

“I’m gonna stop you right there Lee! First of all you are wonderful and brilliant and you have such a good heart, you most certainly deserve to be forgiven because despite how shitty your disappearing act was you did it for a very good reason. Now I would really like to know more about the kissing and the fucking!” Sam wished Lena could see herself the way she saw her. 

“There was no fucking! Kara got stuck in her top when she was getting changed and she called me in to help. I helped her out and we were stood very close, one thing led to another and then we were kissing. Things were getting very heated and then Jess rang me because Alex was here. If we hadn’t been interrupted we would’ve gone all the way, I’m glad we stopped because once we were dressed Kara told me it was a mistake. I know her and cheating on Mike is going to tear her apart.” Lena was upset with herself for putting Kara in this situation, she should’ve had better control of herself. 

“Okay so the Kara that I saw after all this happened did not look like she regretted anything. She actually couldn’t get enough of you, she was horny for you Lena. The fiancé is not your problem, it’s hers and for the record I totally think you can take him.” Mike had seemed perfectly lovely when they had met him yesterday. He was handsome and cheeky and he seemed like an all round nice guy. Lena was a whole other kettle of fish. She was intelligent and powerful and absolutely stunning and Sam had witnessed first hand the effect that Lena had on both men and women alike. 

“As much as I wish that were true Sam I really don’t think it is. I’m going to go home and curl up with a bottle of wine, watch a stupid romcom and cry myself to sleep!”

Lena was true to her word as later that night she fell asleep with a tear streaked face next to an empty wine bottle with the credits of Imagine Me & You rolling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena buys CatCo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, I promise Kara talking to Mike is next chapter. 
> 
> Come chat on tumblr: whenyoudontgiveafck

As the CatCo lift doors opened Kara was greeted with the sight of utter chaos. Phones were ringing, people were rushing about, others were frantically writing as they listened to the information being given to them on the other end of the phone. Kara had no idea what was going on. She could see James pacing in the glass cage, phone pressed to his ear, a very worried look on his face. Kara slowly made her way round the maddening crowd towards James’ office. His door was actually shut for a change. Kara knocked on the door and James waved her in as he put down the phone. “I’ve been trying to get hold of you all morning, your phone kept going straight to voicemail are you okay?” James looked more worried than annoyed which Kara was grateful for. 

“I’m so sorry, I turned my phone off last night, trying to avoid something.” James looked confused. “It’s a long story which we clearly don’t have time for! What’s going on?” Kara had turned her phone off to remove the temptation to text Lena. Mike had already left for work when Kara had got home and she hadn’t had the chance to talk to him so she needed to stay away from Lena until that was done. 

“Do you know who Morgan Edge is?” James asked, his expression going back to annoyed at the mention of the real estate mogul’s name. 

“Unfortunately I do, shady guy from what I’ve heard, why?” Kara’s mind flashed back to Lena calling Edge an egotistical prick in her Irish accent, Kara felt a rush of warmth between her legs and blushed furiously. Luckily James had looked away at the notes he had been making whilst on the phone. 

“He’s announced that he’s buying CatCo.” James watched Kara jump up from her seat. 

“What?! He can’t do that! What about Cat?” Surely Cat wouldn’t let this slimey business man take CatCo. 

“She had to put her shares in a trust when she went to work for the Prime Minister. He’s been buying them, so Cat has no control, she’s furious as you can imagine. She said she was working on something though so I guess we’ve got to try and hold the ship steady until she works it out.” James and Kara both looked at the staff scurrying around the newsroom, now was not the time to panic. 

\---

Lena was tired and had a slight headache, she had not slept well. Lena rubbed the back of her neck, trying to relieve some of the tension. There was a knock on her door. “Come in!”

The door opened and in walked a shocked looking Jess. “Are you okay Jess?” 

Jess managed to nod before clearing her throat, “Cat Grant is on line one.” Jess then scurried out the office closing the door behind her. What on earth could Cat Grant want? Lena picked up her phone. 

“Cat Grant to what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena had always admired Cat and the empire she had built. 

“Lena Luthor the pleasure is all mine.” Cat was always such a smooth talker, Lena was glad no one was around to see a blush creep up her neck. 

“I think you’ve broken my assistant, she could barely form words when she came in here.” Lena heard Cat chuckle to herself on the other end of the line. 

“Sorry about that, I needed to speak with you immediately, I’ve got a bit of an issue that I could really use your help with.” Lena noticed the switch in Cat’s tone and sensed the serious nature of what Cat was about to ask. 

“If I can help, I will, what’s the issue?” What could Cat Grant possibly need her help with?

“I’m going to cut straight to the chase because time is of the essence here. Morgan Edge is going to buy CatCo and that cannot be allowed to happen. Unfortunately my hands are tied but yours are not.” Lena really hated Edge and he definitely couldn’t be allowed to have control over the biggest media company in the country. 

“You want me to buy CatCo?” Lena couldn’t believe Cat was going to trust her with her empire. 

“Yes Lena, you have a brilliant mind and you are a fantastic business woman but above all you’re a good person and I know you’ll do right by CatCo. There are some people who work there who are very important to me and I can’t sit by and watch them get fed to that shark.” Lena’s mind couldn’t help but think of Kara and in that instant her mind was made up. 

“Consider it done Cat.” This was a win win all round for Lena. She was buying the biggest media company in the country which was a very good investment for L-Corp, she was helping out Cat, saving Kara and sending Morgan Edge a big fuck you. 

“Thank you Lena. Now go fuck that son of a bitch up.” The line went dead. Lena rang Jess. 

“Get Sam over here we’re buying CatCo today.”

\---

“Can I have your attention please?!” James was stood in the middle of CatCo’s offices, he rarely shouted so everyone stopped what they were doing more or less straight away. “I’ve got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Morgan Edge will not be buying CatCo!” James paused whilst his staff clapped and cheered. Once they had settled down he carried on. “The bad news however is that we’ve been bought by-“ James was interrupted by the lift doors opening to reveal, “Lena Luthor.” 

“Mr Olsen! I swear I wasn’t planning on making such an entrance!” Kara who had been sat down prior to the lift opening was now on her feet staring open mouthed at Lena. Lena scanned the room and easily found the blue eyes she was looking for. As their eyes met, Lena’s business persona melted away and she couldn’t help but break into a smile. 

This all goes unnoticed by James who was glaring at Lena. “Miss Luthor, I didn’t realise you were coming by, I was just telling everyone that you’ve bought CatCo. Perhaps we should go to my office and have a chat about your plans for CatCo?” James gestured towards his office. 

Lena’s eyes snapped back to James, she could hear the distrust in his voice. “Absolutely Mr Olsen, lead the way.” Lena made her way over to James as the CatCo staff slowly made their way back to work with confused looks. Kara had also made her way over to James’ office. 

James looked at Kara, unsure of why she had come over. “Are you okay Kara? I wasn’t expecting to have company for this chat with Miss Luthor.” Kara just gawped at James also unsure of why she had gone over. 

“Well I for one don’t mind having Kara in for this, as Cat Grant’s former assistant whom I know she is very fond of, you’ll probably like to hear what I have to say.” Lena flashed another smile at Kara before heading into James’ office and settling down on one of the couches in the centre of the room. 

James was even more confused as it seemed Lena knew both Cat Grant and Kara. “Come in then Kara.” Kara and James day down at opposite ends of the couch facing the one Lena was sat on. “I think you have some explaining to do Miss Luthor.”

“Please call me Lena, Miss Luthor makes me feel like a school teacher.” Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her and had to fight to not look at her. “This morning Cat Grant called me and informed me that Morgan Edge was planning on buying CatCo. She didn’t want CatCo in his slimy hands so she asked me to buy it. I think her exact words were, my hands are tied but yours are not. So here I am seven hundred and fifty million pounds later.” Lena sat back as she watched Kara and James process what she had just said. 

“Seven hundred and fifty mill?! Jesus Lee that’s a lot of money!” Kara couldn’t believe how relaxed Lena was. 

“Kara I’m a billionaire, what’s seven hundred and fifty mill between friends.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s gobsmacked face. 

James eyed them both suspiciously, Kara had called Lena Luthor Lee, like they were close friends, but as far as James was aware Kara had met Lena for the first time two days ago in her interview. "I’m not sure which I need to know more about first, the fact that you spent that much money as a favour to Cat Grant or that you and Kara clearly know each other very well?”

“It’s not just a favour to Cat it’s a good investment for L-Corp and a big middle finger to Morgan Edge who me and Cat share a mutual dislike for.” Lena didn’t want to answer James’ question about how she knew Kara as James obviously didn’t know about their history. She looked towards Kara, unsure how to proceed. 

Kara was blushing. Lena had put the ball in her court. She didn’t want to lie to James but if she told him about her relationship with Lena she would be revealing things about herself to him that she had never told him before. It was made more complicated by their brief romantic past. “Ummm, well, oh fuck it,” Kara took a deep breath “wewereinarelationshipduringuniversity!” Kara blurted it out so fast all the words joined into one. 

James blinked. Lena held her breath. Kara nervously smiled. “I’m sorry did you just say you were in a relationship with Lena Luthor in university?” James couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Kara nodded. “As in the Lena Luthor sat right there who just bought CatCo and is apparently BFFs with Cat Grant and is very very relaxed about spending seven hundred and fifty MILLION pounds?!” James definitely did not believe it. 

“Yes James the Lena sat right there.” Kara nodded towards a nervous looking Lena. This was new territory for the both of them. 

“I don’t believe it. You don’t even like women Kara.” James knew Kara and she had never shown any interest in women. “The only relationship you had in university was that really serious one that lasted 3 years that you never talk about.” 

“Yes James that relationship was with Lena. And for the record I do like women I just never told you or Winn because, well I don’t know but you’re not making me feel great about it.” Kara crossed her arms over her body defensively. Lena was having a hard time trying to stay out of the conversation, she felt compelled to go and comfort Kara. 

“I’m sorry Kara, it’s a lot to process.” James looked at Lena. “I’m guessing you’re the reason no one knows, can’t have the press finding out you were with a woman? Or someone not in your social circles?” James snarled at Lena. 

“James! That’s not true! Leave her out of it!” Kara jumped up and stood protectively in front of Lena. 

“I want to hear what she has to say Kara.” James stood up, towering over Kara. 

They were stood face to face when Kara felt a soft hand on the small of her back. “Kara it’s okay.” Kara relaxed into Lena’s touch which James did not miss. “For your information Mr Olsen it was Kara’s decision on who she told, she doesn’t have a gagging order on her. We haven’t seen each other for four years, we’ve had no contact of any kind. If Kara had ever sold a story to the press about us, which I don’t believe she would ever do, I wouldn’t deny it happening. I’m proudly a gay woman which the press love to take advantage of as I’m sure you’ve seen. I couldn’t care less about social circles and to be perfectly honest I would much rather be with Kara than any of those idiots in my social circle.” Lena only realised what she had said when James raised his eyebrows and Kara turned round to look at her with a small intake of breath. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep.” Lena couldn’t tear her eyes away from Kara’s. 

Kara’s hand had found Lena’s “Lee it’s okay.” They stood like that for a moment until James cleared his throat. 

“I would like to apologise for how I reacted. Kara I’m sorry for doubting you and not making you feel comfortable enough to tell me about Lena. It clearly meant a lot to you both. Lena I’m sorry for assuming you had bought CatCo with bad intentions and also assuming it was your fault Kara hadn’t told me about you when actually it was my fault.” Kara looked touched by James’ apology and Lena looked impressed. 

Kara pulled James into a hug. “Apology accepted!”

When they parted James looked to Lena who promptly stuck out her hand for a handshake. James shook her hand with a grin on his face, “Not much of a hugger Lena?”

“I’m afraid not James!” Lena laughed. 

“Liar” Kara whispered. Lena blushed. At that moment Kara’s phone rang, the caller ID showed it was Alex. “Ahh sorry gotta see what Alex wants, do you mind if I use the balcony James?”

“Sure Kara, you know where the door is.” Kara hurried off to the balcony. 

“Nice to know I’m not the only one with a balcony!” Lena sat back down on the couch. 

“I just thought I should point out that she’s getting married soon, I’m not trying be horrible or anything but the way you look at her I’ve seen that look before, I’ve been the one giving the look. She’s a very special person and I just thought you should know in case you didn’t already just so you don’t get your hopes up.” Lena was surprised by James’ concern, she had only just met him and he was already showing her more kindness than most of the other people in her life. Kara had always surrounded herself with good people, it was her who had been the exception. 

“I do know, thank you for your concern though I really appreciate it.” Lena smiled at James and received a warm small in return. 

“Shall we talk business then? Kara could be out there for a while.”

\---

Out on the balcony Kara answered Alex’s call. 

“Hey Al! Is everything okay?” Kara looked back through the glass into the office, she was a little worried about leaving James and Lena alone, she didn’t want James to say anything to upset Lena. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just wondering if you’ve spoken to Mike yet?” Alex thought Kara sounded a bit too happy to have had that conversation yet. 

“Oh no he’d already gone to work by the time I got back. Oh my god Alex you’ll never guess what’s happened today!” Kara pushed any thoughts of Mike to the back of her mind. 

“What happened?” Kara sounded very excited and Alex was almost certain it was going to involve Lena in some way. 

“So Morgan Edge was trying to buy CatCo this morning” 

“What?! Please tell me he’s not your boss?” Alex had well and truly had enough of Morgan Edge trying to get involved in places he didn’t belong. 

“Don’t worry he’s not! Cat rang Lena asking for her help and Lee then casually spent seven hundred and fifty million pounds and bought CatCo! How amazing is that?!” Kara was practically bouncing around the balcony. 

“SEVEN HUNDRED AND FIFTY MILLION?! Jesus Christ Kara she’s fucking loaded. So Lena is now your boss?” Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing. 

“Well not directly but yes, she’s here now in James’ office.” 

“So much for staying away from her before you talked to Mike.” Alex heard Kara groan on other end of the phone. 

“I know it’s so hard, I told James about our relationship in uni, I kinda gave away the fact that we knew each other when I called her Lee.” Kara looked into the office again, James and Lena were discussing some papers that had found their way onto the table. 

“What did he say?” Alex knew how hard it was for Kara to talk about her relationship with Lena. 

“He didn’t believe me at first and said some hurtful things to me and Lena but he understood eventually and apologised. Him and Lena look like they’re discussing CatCo related things right now so all is good.” Kara heard Alex sigh with relief. 

“Well thank god for that, I’m really proud of you.” Alex could practically hear Kara smile. 

“Thanks Alex, I’ll call you later, love you.”

“Love you too Kar” Kara hung up and headed back into the office. 

\---

Lena and James were deep in discussion and as Kara watched she felt a strange feeling flutter in her chest. Seeing Lena getting on well with one of closest friends made Kara very happy and she realised she longed to see this happen more often. 

Lena looked up and caught Kara staring at her and James with a huge smile on her face. Lena loved seeing that smile. 

“I’m just going to go and get some coffee would either of you like anything?” 

James looked up. “Nah I’m good thanks Kara.” He then carried on with what he was doing. 

“Lee can I get you anything?” Lena loved hearing Kara call her Lee. It was one of her favourite sounds. 

“Actually Kara do you mind showing me where the Ladies room is please?” Lena thought she saw a slight glint in Kara’s eyes but it was quickly replaced with Kara’s usual joyful eyes. 

“Yeah absolutely, follow me!” She beckoned Lena who gracefully stood and followed Kara out of the office. 

“So what was with all that ladies room crap? That’s so formal.” Kara whispered to Lena as they headed down a corridor away from the main office. 

“Well I can’t exactly say, Kara I’m absolutely bursting for a piss where’s the loo? It’s not exactly professional!” Kara started laughing the second Lena’s accent had switched and she had swore. “Where exactly are we going Kara this seems to be the exact opposite direction to everything else?”

They’d reached a door which required a swipe card to gain access. “I thought I’d treat you to what was once Cat’s hideaway, James doesn’t use it but I still have access and like to slip away for the occasional nap, this is also where I keep all my good snacks!” Kara swiped her card and opened the door. 

It was like they had stepped into an apartment. There was a fully furnished kitchen and dining room, a living room, bedroom and bathroom. “This is so fucking nice Kar, so much nicer than my safe room!” Lena was shook by the extravagance of the small apartment, Cat Grant certainly didn’t do anything half arsed. 

Lena made her way to the bathroom. “What the actual fuck?! Why is there such a large bath in here?” 

Kara started laughing from the other room, “I honestly don’t know and I don’t think I want to know!” 

When Lena came out of the bathroom she found Kara staring out of a floor to ceiling window in the living room. She approached Kara cautiously. “You okay?”

“Honestly, no, I’m having a really hard time trying to think about something other than tearing your clothes off.” Heat flashed up Lena’s body at Kara’s words. Kara turned around and Lena could see the look she glimpsed before in Kara’s eyes. It was hunger. 

Kara advanced towards Lena pushing her back towards the couch. When the backs of Lena’s legs hit the couch she sank down onto it. Kara followed her down, her face was inches away from Lena’s. “Kara wait” Kara stopped moving, worry flashed across her face. 

“Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Kara shifted back to give Lena some space. 

“Yeah baby I’m fine you know I want this it’s just yesterday you said what happened between us was a mistake. What does this mean?” Lena didn’t want to make the same mistake two days in a row. 

“Fuck you’re right Lee.” Kara sat back on the couch with her head in her hands. “I was going to talk to Mike last night but he’d already gone to work by the time I got home.” Kara looked up at Lena. She looked so soft even in her full CEO outfit and Kara’s heart skipped a beat. “I just can’t do it Lee.” Kara started to cry. 

“Hey it’s okay, I understand.” Lena moved closer to Kara, gently put her arm around her and pulled her into her body. “I’ve actually met Mike, he served me and Sam the other night, he seemed like a really nice guy and he’s lucky to have you.”

Kara looked up at Lena, eyes full of tears. “How did you know it was him?”

Lena went red with embarrassment. “Ummm I may have Facebook stalked you after seeing you the other day. I then Facebook stalked Mike because you were engaged and I dragged Sam out to the bar where he works. God this is all super embarrassing, I don’t know what I was hoping to achieve but he was so nice, he even guessed my drink. That was all so stalker like of me, I’d kinda lost the plot a bit that evening, didn’t know what to do with all the feelings and memories that had come back. I’m sorry Kar, I completely understand if you don’t want to see me, I don’t want to ruin your relationship with Mike.”

“He told me that he’d served you. I was reading that article about you and Sam, he assured me you were just friends, well more like sisters he thought. He told me he’d guessed your drink, I nearly gave away that we knew each other because I said scotch on the rocks before he could tell me. When I told you about Mike I saw an emotion briefly appear on your face, what were you feeling?” Kara was intensely looking at Lena, she needed to know how Lena felt about her. 

“I think it was mainly jealousy and sadness. I was upset that you’d found someone else. I think we could’ve had that one day if I’d-“ The next word got caught in Lena’s throat. Tears filled her eyes. “If only I’d figured out a way to stay.” The tears fell down Lena’s face. 

“Baby come here,” Kara swapped from being hugged to doing the hugging. Lena sobbed into Kara’s shirt. “You don’t have to tell me right now but I’d like to know why you disappeared from my life with no explanation at some point, I think I deserve to know. I promise to try and understand, I’ve always told Alex that you must’ve had a good reason because we were so happy and so in love.” 

Lena took a few deep breaths to control the crying. “Of course you deserve to know. What I did was so wrong and so terrible, I don’t know how you’ve forgiven me.”

“I’ve always known there was a reason for why you left and I knew it had to have hurt you too. Lee you really don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Kara cupped Lena’s face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead. 

“I do Kara, you need to know.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “That day after you left with Alex my mother showed up at our door. She came to tell me that I needed to go back home and join Luthor-Corp. I told her no, she didn’t control my life anymore. She wasn’t happy with that so she threatened you, I know my mother and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She would’ve hurt you and probably killed you, I just couldn’t let that happen. So I did what she asked I packed up my life and disappeared. I had to make a clean cut so you wouldn’t try and find me, I couldn’t leave you a note because my mother was watching my every move, I didn’t dare to do anything because I was terrified of what she would do to you.”

“Holy shit Lee, that’s insane. I can’t believe she did that to her own daughter! I knew you had a good reason for leaving. I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.” Kara wrapped Lena in another hug. She buried her face in her neck. Lena smelled so good. 

Kara kissed Lena’s neck, she just couldn’t help herself. A small moan escaped Lena’s mouth. Kara kissed Lena’s neck again, receiving the same response. Kara did it again but this time she started to suck on Lena’s skin. “Kara Danvers you better not leave a mark on me!” But Kara didn’t stop and Lena didn’t make any attempt to pull her away. They pulled at each other’s clothes and fumbled with buttons. Their shirts came off and once again Kara could see the beautiful skin she had been dreaming of. It took this pause for Lena to come to her senses. “Kara what about Mike?” 

“I can’t marry him, not when I feel this way about you, I can’t get you out of my mind. Quite frankly I don’t want to.” Kara advanced on Lena once more. “I need you Lena.” Kara pulled Lena close and wrapped her arms around her reaching for the clasp on her bra. Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off Lena’s chest as her bra came free. “I have missed your body so much baby.” Kara kissed Lena’s chest working her way down towards one of her nipples. Lena moaned and buried her fingers in Kara’s hair. 

There was a knock on the door. 

Kara and Lena froze. 

“Kara are you and Lena in there? You’ve been gone for like half an hour.” James shouted through the door. 

“For fucks sake! Why can’t we just be left in peace to fuck?” Kara groaned. 

“Kara what are we going to do? I’m literally half naked but we can’t just leave him stood shouting in the corridor. He’ll attract unwanted attention which we really do not need right now.” Kara looked down at Lena’s exposed chest and got distracted. “Kara I need your eyes up top now darling.” 

Kara blushed. “Right yeah ummm you go hide in the bathroom and make yourself presentable and I’ll let James in and say you’re not feeling very well. Good plan?” 

“Yeah it’s the best we’ve got right now” Lena pulled Kara in for a quick kiss, “see you in a minute.” Lena gathered her clothes and hurried off to the bathroom. 

Kara buttoned up her shirt and combed her hands through her hair. A quick glance in the mirror showed she was quite red in the face but it would have to do. She opened the door. “Hi James! Come on in!” 

James suspiciously stepped into the apartment. He glanced around and couldn’t see Lena. “Is everything okay?”

“Lena doesn’t feel very well, she’s in the bathroom. I thought she’d appreciate Cat’s bathroom more than the staff toilets.” Kara hoped her lie was convincing. 

James was not convinced by flush faced Kara but he went along with her lie. “Oh that’s not good, is there anything I can do?” 

“No I don’t think so, just need to wait for it to pass.” Kara smiled at James. 

“Right okay, well feel free to stay in here with her for as long as you need. No need to worry about anything you were working on. You know where I am if you need anything.” James opened the apartment door and stepped out into the corridor. 

“Thanks James!” Kara shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. 

When Kara opened the door to the bathroom she found a stressed Lena examining her neck in the mirror. Kara had left quite a large hickey high up Lena’s neck. Her shirt didn’t cover it up. “Oh shit!”

“Oh shit indeed Kara Danvers! You’ve left two hickeys on my neck in as many days! Baby you know I love it when you mark me but next time maybe choose somewhere lower down that I can hide.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind. 

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll make a note for future reference, hickeys are strictly below the neck.” Kara had spoke in a low seductive voice right next to Lena’s ear. Lena shivered and Kara could see goosebumps all along her neck and arms. 

“Kara,” Lena whined. “We need to sort this hickey out”

“Sorry I’ll behave!” She grinned at Lena through the mirror. “I’m guessing you’ve already looked for concealer and foundation in here?” 

“Yeah there’s nothing here.” 

“Hang on I have an idea.” Kara rushed out into the living room to find her phone. Kara dialled Alex’s number. 

“Hey Kara is everything okay?” 

Kara laughed nervously. “I’m in a bit of a pickle. Are you home?”

“Yes. What have you and Lena done now?” Kara heard Maggie saying something in the background when Alex mentioned Lena’s name. 

“So I may have left a hickey on Lena’s neck and we don’t have anything to cover it up with. Please please please can you bring some makeup over to CatCo?”

Alex sighed. “Bloody hell Kara you can’t keep your hands off her for one day!”

“I know I’m sorry! Is that a yes then?”

“Yes I’ll be there soon.”

“Great! Oh Alex we’re in Cat’s apartment!” 

“Of course you are! Bye Kara.” Alex hung up. 

When Kara turned round she found Lena leaning against a worktop in the kitchen. “How long will she be?”

“20 minutes” Kara smiled, she knew exactly what Lena was thinking. 

“Excellent.” Lena seductively raised one eyebrow. 

\---

There was a knock on the door. “Kara it’s me!” 

Kara’s face was still red and her hair was a bit all over the place when she answered the door to a disgruntled Alex and an over excited Maggie. “Mags wanted to tag along.”

Alex headed into the apartment with Maggie close behind. An also red faced Lena was sat on the couch. “Hello again Luthor. This is my fiancée Maggie, she’s a bit of a fan girl of yours so I apologise in advance.” 

Lena stood up and looked at Maggie who was now gawping at her. “Hi Maggie, do you do hugs?”

Maggie quickly nodded her head up and down several times. “Come here then” Lena opened her arms and a disbelieving Maggie stumbled towards them. 

“Alex I’m hugging Lena Luthor!” Alex shook her head whilst Lena and Kara laughed at a very happy looking Maggie. 

“Let the poor woman go Mags” Maggie stepped back grinning from ear to ear. 

“You’re awesome Lena!” 

“Well I think anyone who can make Alex smile like that must be pretty awesome too.” Alex tried to hide her smile with her hand but it could be seen all over her face. 

“Right enough of this flattery! We came to solve your problem.” Alex wasn’t quite ready to forgive Lena yet. 

Lena turned to show Alex her neck. “Jesus fucking Christ Kara what did you do?! Actually don’t answer that I don’t want to know.” Lena had a large red mark just below her jaw, it was a stark contrast to her pale skin. 

“Do you remember that gala I had to go to and the dress I was supposed to be wearing had that really plunging neck line?” Lena laughed at the fond memory. 

“Of course I bloody remember! Kara had fucking mauled you and you guys wanted me to try and cover it up which was not all possible so you had to get a new dress.” Alex had been traumatised many times by Kara and Lena’s sexual activities. 

“In my defence your boobs looked huge in that dress, no mortal could ever resist!” Kara smirked at Lena and Maggie gave Kara a high five. 

“Ewww Kara please stop! I forgot how gross you guys were! Now please let me do my magic.” Alex got to work on Lena’s neck. 

\---

“Okay that’s as good as we’re going to get.” Alex moved away from Lena. The hickey was mostly hidden but the makeup didn’t quite match her skin. 

“Thank you Alex.” Lena reached out and briefly squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“You’re welcome Lena.” Alex briefly smiled before going to put her things back in her bag. 

“Come here let’s look at you!” Kara dragged Lena over to the mirror. “Absolutely beautiful as always.” Lena blushed. Kara leaned in and kissed Lena. 

Alex rolled her eyes and made gagging noises. Maggie punched her in the arm. “Leave them alone, they’re so cute together.” Maggie lowered her voice so only Alex could hear her. “I’ve never seen her this happy, she can’t keep her eyes off Lena.”

Alex nodded. “This is what they were like the first time round, Kara always looked like she was floating around on cloud nine.” 

“Right so plan of action, I’ll text my driver to come get me, James will accompany me out to the car. The press definitely cannot see me with any of you three unless you want your picture on the front page and a rumour about me fucking you because apparently that’s what I do to every woman I meet!” Lena was back in CEO mode. 

“I wouldn’t mind people saying that about me.” Everyone looked at Maggie. “Crap did I say that out loud?!” Alex playfully punched her in the arm. 

“You can’t say that now you’ve actually met her and will probably be seeing a lot more of her! She’s no longer a celebrity to you!” Alex laughed at Maggie’s disappointment. 

“Oh for fucks sake I need to update my list now!” 

Lena hadn’t been as happy as she was in that moment for 4 years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks to Mike. Lena is super extra.

Kara felt sick. She was waiting for Mike to come home. 

_Kara: I don’t know if I can do this_

_Alex: Are you sure you want to call off the wedding?_

_Kara: Yes I can’t marry him when I love someone more than I love him_

_Alex: Then think about Lena, if you do this then there’s nothing stopping you from being together_

_Kara: You’re so right thank you_

_Alex: You’re welcome! Good luck! Text me later x_

_Kara: Will do x_

Kara still felt sick but she knew she had to do it if she wanted to try and work things out with Lena. 

_Kara: What you up to?_

_Lena: Just working on some prototypes in my lab_

_Kara: You went back to L-Corp?! Lena it’s home time!_

_Lena: I may or may not have a lab in my apartment_

_Kara: First the balcony and the safe room in your office now a lab in your apartment what’s next a pool?!_

_Lena: Well..._

_Kara: OMG no fucking way! Do you have a pool in your apartment Lena Luthor?!_

_Lena: It’s only small!_

_Kara: You have to host pool parties! OMG I’m so excited!!_

_Lena: Me and you is not considered a pool party_

_Kara: It wouldn’t just be me and you! There would be Alex and Maggie, James, Winn, Nia, Lucy. You could invite Sam and Jess!_

_Lena: I can’t invite my assistant Kar!_

_Kara: Why not? Jess is lovely!_

_Lena: I’m sure she’d rather not go to a pool party with her boss_

_Kara: We’ll it’s the thought that counts!_

_Lena: You’re insane!_

_Kara: But you love it!_

_Lena: I do_

Kara heard a key turn in the lock, Mike was home. 

\---

“Hey babe! How was your day?” Mike kissed Kara on the head before putting down his bag and taking off his coat. Kara didn’t answer him. “Are you okay?” He moved round so he could see Kara’s face and that’s when he saw Kara on the verge of tears. “Hey baby what’s up?” He opened his arms to pull her into a hug but Kara shook her head and shifted away. 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Kara swallowed the lump building up in her throat. 

“You can tell me anything Kara.” Mike looked very worried, it wasn’t often that Kara cried. 

“I don’t really know where to start.” Kara’s mind was all over the place. 

“How about the beginning?” Mike tried to keep his voice calm to try and relax Kara. 

“Do you remember how I briefly mentioned I had an ex in university?” Kara had no idea how Mike was going to react when he found out that ex was Lena Luthor. 

Mike nodded, “Yeah, you said it was quite a serious relationship.” 

“Okay well my ex was uh-“ Kara took a deep breath. “Lena Luthor.” Kara tensed as she waited for Mike’s response. 

“Oh shit! Really?! Nah no way!” Mike laughed, Kara had to be messing. 

“Hang on.” Kara got up and went into the bedroom. When she came back she was carrying a cardboard box. 

Kara opened the box and dug around until she found what she was looking for. She handed Mike the photo frame, inside was a photograph of Kara and Lena that Alex had taken. They had been home for the holidays in Midvale and had decided to go down to the beach for the day and as the sun had been setting Kara and Lena had shared a kiss. Alex had decided to take a photo of them to prove how gross they were and had managed to take an extremely picturesque photo of them stood in front of the sea, silhouetted against the setting sun. 

Kara continued to pull out more and more photos of her and Lena to the point where Mike could no longer deny that what Kara was saying was true. 

“I don’t understand, you wanted to tell me you were with Lena Luthor in university, why now?” Mike was surrounded by pictures of Kara looking extremely happy and in love with Lena, he didn’t understand why Kara would show him that. 

“I interviewed her the other day. She acted like she didn’t know me and then she called me back the next day to thank me for the article and apologise for the way she acted.” Kara’s heart was pounding, she glanced at the photos of her and Lena, Lena’s smile giving her the courage to carry on. “We spent some time together and all the memories and feelings came rushing back. I saw her again today even though I was trying to avoid that until I spoke to you but she bought CatCo and everything was a bit all over the place.”

Mike frowned, “Kara I still don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

“We kissed!” Kara burst out. 

“Oh.” Mike looked away from Kara, when he looked back he was very pale. “Did it mean anything?”

Kara couldn’t hear anything above the sound of her own heartbeat. “Yes.”

Mike’s eyes were filled with tears. “Do you love her?” 

“Yes, I don’t think I ever stopped loving her, I just hid it away.” Kara looked down at her lap, no longer able to look Mike in the eye as the tears fell down his face. 

“What does this mean for us then?” Mike tried to wipe away the tears with his hand. 

“We can’t get married, you deserve to be with someone who loves you just as much as you love them. I’m so sorry Mike, you’re such a good guy.” Kara relaxed, she’d done it. 

“But I’m not Lena Luthor.” Mike almost laughed but instead started crying again. 

“No you’re not.” 

\---

Mike and Kara sat in silence for a little while, the only noise being the occasional sniffle from Mike. 

“I think I’m gonna pack some things and go and stay with Alex.” Kara stood up. 

“No it’s okay I can go.” Mike offered, chivalrous to the very end. 

“No it’s me that broke your heart, I’ll go.” When Mike nodded, Kara went off to gather her things. 

Once she was in the bedroom Kara pulled out her phone. 

/Kara: I ended things with Mike/

/Lena: Are you okay?/

/Kara: I will be/

/Lena: Is there anything I can do to help?/

/Kara: Come pick me up?/

/Lena: Where and when?/

Kara quickly fired off her address and told Lena she would be ready in 20 minutes. 

\---

20 minutes later Kara stepped outside of her apartment block to find a black Aston Martin DB11 parked neatly at the curb. Kara’s jaw dropped. She had not been expecting Lena to be driving and she definitely hadn’t expected such a fancy car. 

Lena rolled down the window. “You getting in?” 

A wide eyed Kara vigorously nodded before making her way to the passenger door. 

Once inside Kara turned to an amused Lena. “Lee this car is so insane!”

Lena chuckled, “This is actually one of my more low key cars.” 

“First of all an Aston Martin is not low key in any way! Secondly you have more than one car?!” Kara was once again shocked by Lena’s wealth. 

Lena laughed again. “Why are you so shocked? You know I love my cars, I had at least three in university.”

“You’re ridiculous!” Kara grinned at Lena. 

“But you love it.” Lena echoed Kara’s words from earlier. 

“I do.” 

The two women sat in silence, this was the closest they were going to come to saying I love you. For now. 

“Where would you like me to take you?” Lena started the car and the engine roared to life. “I can take you to Alex’s or we could get some food, whatever you want, it’s totally up to you.” 

“Can we just go back to yours I think I need to lie down for a while.” Kara felt emotionally drained. 

“Of course darling.” Lena pulled away from the curb and set off back to her apartment. 

\---

“Okay so we’re nearly here, I need you to promise not to take the piss out of me for being a bit extra with the things I’ve bought.” Lena pulled into an underground garage of a tall fancy looking apartment block. 

“Oh I am making no such promises!” Kara enjoyed taking the piss out of extra Lena. 

Lena drove the car to the back of the garage where there was another ramp going down and a barrier. Lena rolled down the window and pressed her hand on a scanner. After a couple of seconds the scanner lit up green and the barrier began to rise up. Lena looked at Kara who had her eyebrows raised and was trying to stifle a laugh. “Go on you can laugh at me!” 

The laugh burst from Kara’s mouth. Lena loved that sound. 

Lena smoothly manoeuvred the car down the ramp and into a parking space between a Ferrari and a Lamborghini. Kara carefully opened her door and climbed out the car, her mouth hung open as she looked at the cars either side of her. “So I see why the Aston was the most low key car!” 

Lena chuckled. “I have some more in storage, I’m actually getting one brought out tomorrow, it’s probably my most expensive car. She’s beautiful.” Lena smiled at the thought of driving her beauty once again. 

“Can I drive her?” Kara had a feeling she knew what car it was going to be and she didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to drive it. 

Lena narrowed her eyes at Kara, suddenly protective of her favourite car. “Hmmmm maybe we can go to a big open space where you can’t crash into anything and I’ll consider it.” 

“So that’s a yes then!” Kara clapped excitedly, a huge grin spreading across her face. Lena could never say no to Kara when she was practically bouncing round like a puppy. 

“Yes you can drive her.” Lena grinned at Kara. 

Kara squeeled. “You’re the best Lee!” She bounded over and pulled her into a hug. Lena initially froze at the contact but then melted into Kara’s warmth. They stood enveloped in each other for a little while, content to just be. 

“Let’s go inside darling.” Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and led the way to the lift. They stood inside the lift, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. “Penthouse.” The doors slid shut and the numbers began to flash by. 

“Penthouse” The doors opened to reveal a corridor with a door at the end. Lena led the way. When they reached the door Kara was confused to see no place for a key. She watched with fascination as Lena leant forwards towards what appeared to be a peephole but turned out to be an iris scanner. After a few seconds Kara heard a lock click and Lena pushed the door handle down and entered her apartment. 

Kara’s jaw hit the floor as she stepped into Lena’s apartment. Kara was stood in a room that was double the height of a normal room. To the right was a staircase leading up to another floor. To the left was a baby grand piano in front of huge windows going from the floor to the ceiling. Kara could see the twinkle of the city lights for miles and she could only imagine what this place would look like with the sun streaming in. “Lena this is incredible.”

Lena lowered her head. “When I moved from the Luthor mansion in Metropolis I wanted to make a home that was full of space and light. Given the size of that mansion it was always so dark and filled with bad memories. This place is the exact opposite, I want to fill it with good memories.” When Lena looked up again she found Kara looking at her with so much love in her eyes that she felt tears begin to form. 

The moment was broken by Kara’s phone ringing. Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket, “it’s Alex”. Kara answered her phone. 

“Hi Alex”

“Kara where are you?” Alex whispered. 

“I’m at Lena’s, why are you whispering?” Kara shared a confused look with Lena. 

“Mike is here crying on my couch, he was looking for you, he said you’d told him you were coming here.” Alex sounded mildly annoyed. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t want to make him feel worse by telling him I was going to Lena’s.” Lena had turned away from Kara and started to walk down the hallway, she felt uncomfortable listening in to Kara’s conversation. 

“I can deal with Mike if you don’t want to see him right now. He seems a bit confused about what’s gone on though, did you explain everything properly?” Kara began to drift after Lena’s disappearing form, not wanting to get lost in the huge, unfamiliar apartment. 

“Yes Alex I was very clear with what has happened and what was going to happen with me and him.” Kara had now reached the end of the corridor and was once again shocked by the design of Lena’s home. “Holy shit!” Half of the ceiling had disappeared again over a large table with several chairs around it. Once more the wall was made entirely of windows looking out over the city. To the right was a sleek and modern kitchen complete with breakfast bar. Lena turned round from the cupboard she was at to see Kara gawping at her kitchen and dining room. Lena laughed. 

“Kara are you okay?!”

“Yeah Alex I’m fine, just walked into Lena’s kitchen and oh my god it’s amazing, you have got to see this place!” Kara was too engrossed in Lena’s kitchen to hear Alex’s exasperated sigh. 

“Kara can we focus on the crying ex-fiancé not the ex who’s a billionaire please.” 

“Right yeah sorry Alex, what were you saying?” Kara walked over towards the window, her legs feeling more and more wobbly the closer she got. 

“I was about to say that it’s unsurprising that Mike is confused about what’s going on. He found out his fiancée is also into women, that your ex is Lena Luthor and you cheated on him and are now leaving him. It’s quite a lot to handle! Hence why he is now on my couch crying all over Maggie, you seriously owe her one, she is not a happy bunny right now!” Kara could just picture Maggie’s annoyed face right now. 

Kara carefully rested her forehead on the window. The cool glass calming the storm inside her. Kara could hear Lena moving around in the kitchen behind her. “I’m sorry Alex, I’m exhausted and I really can’t handle seeing how much I’ve hurt him right now.” 

“It’s okay I’ll handle him I just needed to make sure you’re okay.” Alex no longer sounded annoyed just relieved. 

“Thanks Al, you’re the best. I’m gonna be okay, I’m exactly where I need to be.” Kara felt Lena’s presence behind her. 

“I’m glad to hear it, I love you Kar.”

“I love you too Alex” Alex hung up. Kara turned round to face Lena. Lena was holding two steaming mugs. She offered one to Kara. 

“Hot Vimto?” Lena smiled a kind smile. 

“Oh my god yes please,” Kara took the mug and inhaled deeply, the smell always calmed her and warmed her on darker days. “I still drink this to make me feel better, it reminds me of you.”

“I stopped buying it after I left, I only ate and drank because I had to, I didn’t buy anything I didn’t need. When Sam came into my life she made me see that I needed to look after myself, she cared about me so I started to care about myself again.” Kara put her hand on Lena’s arm and gently squeezed. Lena smiled gently before continuing, “I went shopping one day and saw it on the shelf and I had to pick it up. I convinced myself I bought it just because it tastes nice but that’s not true. It reminds me of you too.”

Both were silent as they remembered cold days and nights, snuffly noses and tear streaked faces all made better by hot Vimto. 

Kara yawned. “Do you wanna watch something on tv or shall I show you to one of the guest rooms?” Lena watched Kara ponder the options. 

“Tv please, I don’t think I’m ready to sleep yet.” Kara was exhausted but she didn’t want to part from Lena yet. 

“Very well, this way then darling.” Lena offered her hand to Kara who quickly took it. Lena led the way down another corridor. They passed a couple of doors before Lena stopped at one and opened it, the room was pitch black until they stepped inside and the lights slowly came on. There was an extremely large flat screen tv on one wall and a very large couch with many cushions and several blankets facing it. 

“The tv is huge Lena! It’s like a mini cinema screen!” Kara was once more shocked by Lena’s extravagance. 

“It’s another one of L-Corps developments, thought I’d try it out at home. Sam’s daughter Ruby loves to come over and watch films in here.” Lena guided Kara round to sit on the couch. “What would you like to watch?”

“Anything, I really don’t mind.” Kara flopped down on to the couch and made herself comfy in a pile of cushions. 

“Tv play Beauty and the Beast.” Lena addressed the tv. Kara just looked at her with raised eyebrows, she had been expecting a normal remote control but of course Lena had to go one better. 

The tv screen lit up with the L-Corp logo before a calming voice responded, “which version Lena?” 

Lena quickly glanced at Kara who looked both impressed and scared. “The original please.”

A few seconds passed and then the opening title of Beauty and the Beast burst onto the screen. 

“That’s really cool but terrifying!” Kara laughed nervously. 

“It’s a personal project of mine, I like to work on Lori in my spare time.” Lena had spent a lot of time working on her AI. 

“Lori?” The name hit Kara like a train. When they had talked about the future Lori was one of the names Lena had wanted to name their children. 

Lena nodded. “I um, I could never see myself having children without you. My AI became my child in a way, Lori just felt right.” 

“Oh Lena, it’s perfect.” Kara snuggled into Lena’s side, warmth spread through Lena’s chest. Her broken heart began to heal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Supercorp smut and other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back! Sorry for the delay, I’ve been writing this chapter on and off for the past three months with uni and family problems getting in the way. Anyway I’m hoping to be writing more regularly now. 
> 
> I’ve been absolutely loving all the content we’ve been getting for comic con and I’m so excited for the new season! I wrote the AI stuff in this chapter about 3 months ago so it’s kinda cool that they’re gonna be going down the technology route this season. 
> 
> I also increased the rating to explicit and you’ll see why when you get to the smut. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Kara groaned, she had a crick in her neck. She shifted to try and position her neck better and hit something warm that was definitely not a pillow. It was then Kara remembered where she was. One of her arms and one of her legs were haphazardly draped over Lena’s body. She must’ve fallen asleep with her head on Lena’s chest and she had then fallen off it, hence the crick in her neck. 

Kara slowly pulled back her arm and leg so as not to wake Lena. She fumbled for her phone in the dark. The time on her phone said 02:34, they’d been asleep for a good few hours, Kara barely remembered seeing any of the film. She had a couple of messages from Alex. 

_Alex: So Mike is safely back in the flat, I think he’s understood what’s going on now but you should probably talk again_  
_Alex: You and Lena should come over for brunch tomorrow_  
_Alex: I promise to be nice_

Kara looked over at Lena, she looked so young when she was asleep, face free from the stresses of the day and the expectations put on her by the rest of the world. She really didn’t want to disturb her but she also didn’t want Lena to wake up with a sore body when there was presumably a perfectly comfy bed somewhere around. Kara gently shook Lena, “Hey Lee wake up, we need to get you in a bed.” 

Lena grumbled and made some cute noises before rolling over, never once waking up. Kara had forgotten how deeply Lena used to sleep. She threw a blanket over Lena and then quietly left the room in search of Lena’s bedroom. 

After several minutes of wandering down corridors and opening different doors Kara concluded that she was lost. Kara was currently in what appeared to be an office, there were three computer screens on a desk but they weren’t anything like what Kara had seen before. It was then that Kara remembered the L-Corp tv and Lori. Kara had no idea how advanced Lena would have made Lori but she thought it was worth a shot even if she would sound a bit stupid. 

Kara cleared her throat, “errrrm Lori are you there?” A few seconds passed and Kara was about to try again when the calming voice replied out of nowhere in particular. 

“Yes Kara, how can I help you?” Kara was shook, how did it know her name?

“Holy shit! How do you know my name?!” Kara was spinning round trying to pin point the location of the voice. 

“I learnt it through observation. Is that all you would like to know?” Kara was getting more freaked out with every interaction with Lori. 

“I don’t suppose you know where Lena’s room is and how to get back to Lena from there?” Kara had no idea how Lori would be able to help her. 

“Follow the lights Kara.” The lights in the room she was in turned off and lights in the corridor outside lit up. Kara decided her best option would just be to follow the lights and so she did. 

Lights around the apartment lit up one by one guiding Kara upstairs to Lena’s room. The last light lit up outside a sleek black wooden door. “This is Lena’s room, I shall wait out here.”

Kara was confused by what Lori had said, “Oh ermm thanks Lori.” Kara looked round nervously. 

“You’re welcome Kara.” Lori replied from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

Kara opened the door to Lena’s bedroom and was met by darkness except for the twinkling lights of National City coming in through two narrow floor to ceiling windows. 

Kara carefully walked round the room guided by the lights of national city. She couldn’t see any lamps or light switches anywhere. “Lori do you know how to turn the lights on?” Kara waited for a reply but when none came she headed back to the bedroom door and stuck her head into the corridor. “Lori?” 

“Yes Kara?” This was the first time Kara had felt the direction Lori’s voice was coming from and it definitely wasn’t the bedroom. 

“How come you can’t hear me in the bedroom?” 

“I can’t go there.” 

“Oh, well do you by any chance know how to turn the lights on in there?” Kara looked round, feeling strange for just talking out loud to no one. 

There was silence for a while, Kara was about to repeat the question when Lori responded. “I suggest saying low light on.”

“I shall try that then, thanks Lori.” Kara popped her head back into the room, she nearly missed the soft reply. 

“You’re welcome Kara.”

Kara shivered, Lori sounded so real. Kara cleared her throat, “low light on”. A soft glow appeared in the room, Kara couldn’t pinpoint the source of the light but at least she could see now. Kara approached Lena’s huge king sized bed and pulled back the covers. She then scanned the room looking for a sign of pyjamas. Kara looked at the many pillows on Lena’s bed, “Hmmm I wonder if.” Kara slid her hands under all the pillows and found exactly what she was looking for. Kara pulled out a very soft pair of shorts and a National City University hockey T-shirt that was definitely not Lena’s. The sight of the shirt took Kara back to the day Lena had claimed that shirt. Memories that once hurt Kara now filled her chest with a fuzzy feeling. She couldn’t believe Lena still had the shirt. 

Kara put the pyjamas back on the bed and turned to head back to the door, a pair of glasses on the bedside table stopped her in her tracks. “Glasses, that’s new.” A warm feeling flooded her body, Lena always looked so attractive when she tried Kara’s glasses on. Kara shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts from her head as she headed back out to the corridor. 

“Hey Lori, can you lead me back to Lee please?”

“Do you mean Lena?”

Kara looked about confused before replying to Lori, “Oh errm yes, Lee is a nickname that I have for Lena.”

“I like that.”

Kara gawped, how on earth could Lori like things? 

“You look...” Lori paused, “shocked.”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to find words. “You just keep surprising me, sorry Lori.” 

“It’s okay Kara, follow the lights now.”

Kara followed the lights back to Lena, lost for words over how intelligent Lori was. 

\---

Kara found Lena with her head lolled over the back of the couch, mouth hanging open and snoring. Kara stood looking at Lena fondly for a little while before walking over and preparing herself to pick Lena up. When they were in university Lena had always fallen asleep on the couch and Kara had carried her to bed many times. 

Kara gently scooped Lena up into a bridal carry. Lena was lighter than Kara remembered. Kara kissed Lena’s head, “You work too hard my love.”

Kara carefully navigated back to Lena’s room, the stairs were particularly tricky, she’d never carried Lena upstairs before. 

Once Lena had been safely lowered onto her bed Kara sank down onto the bed, her aching arms hanging limp at her sides. Light from the hallway spilled into the room from the still open door. Kara hauled herself up off the bed and walked over to the door. She looked out at the lit hallway. “Umm goodnight Lori.”

“Goodnight Kara, sleep well.” The lights in the hallway turned off and Kara was met with darkness. Lori was unnervingly human. Kara tried to shake off her uneasiness and shut the door. When she turned back to the bed she realised she’d left her bag with her pyjamas in downstairs. 

“For fucks sake.” Kara was too tired to try and find some of Lena’s pyjamas so decided to just take off her jeans and bra and sleep in her underwear and T-shirt. She looked over at Lena who was also in jeans, she couldn’t just leave her to overheat in them. Kara carefully began to unbutton them, nervous all of a sudden. She softly laughed at herself, “C’mon Kara you’ve done this so many times this is no different.” Kara tried to carefully remove Lena’s pants but it was proving to be difficult so she ended up yanking them off Lena’s legs hoping she wouldn’t wake up. 

Lena grumbled at the sudden movement but didn’t wake up. Kara sighed in relief and then tucked Lena in before climbing into the other side of the bed. “Erm low light off” The room was lit only by the lights of National City once more. “Goodnight Lee”.

\---

When Kara opened her eyes for the first time she quickly shut them again and flung an arm over her face to protect her eyes against the blinding light. “Argh why is it so bright?!” 

She heard Lena chuckle from the other side of the room. “That would be because the blinds weren’t shut before we went to sleep so now we’ve got the full glare of the morning sun.” 

Kara groaned again. “How was I supposed to know?! This place is really high tech! I never saw any blinds.”

Lena laughed some more, “Well they’re not blinds in a conventional sense but they do the same job.” 

Kara slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes, “is anything in here conventional? I had to ask Lori how to turn the lights on!”

“You talked to Lori?” The tone in Lena’s voice had taken a more serious note. 

Kara grabbed her glasses from the bedside table and finally looked over to where Lena was stood. Lena was casually leaning against the doorway to what appeared to be an en-suite, she was wearing a silk robe that showed off the curves of her body. Kara only realised she had been staring when Lena raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. Kara smiled sheepishly, “Oh um yeah sorry, Lori is very ummm, intelligent.”

Lena’s brow furrowed, “Do you not like her?”

“No it’s not that it’s just a little scary I guess, she sounds so human sometimes. I mean you’ve done a fantastic job, your mind is truly amazing. I called you Lee when I was talking to her and she asked if I meant Lena, so I told her Lee is a nickname I have for you and she said, I like that. I mean can she really like it? I don’t know, I’m confused.” Kara could see the cogs in Lena’s mind turning at this new information. 

“She’s pretty advanced but I don’t think I’ve ever heard her express feelings like that before.” Kara let Lena get lost in her own head for a little while, pondering over the implications of this development. 

“So how exactly do we shut the blinds?” Kara was still squinting with all the light pouring into the room. 

Lena laughed, “Opacity twenty five percent”. The windows darkened just enough for Kara to be able to stop squinting. 

“How was I supposed to guess that?!” Kara groaned and flopped back down onto the bed. 

Lena laughed again. “In my defence I didn’t expect to have guests in my room when I set that command!” 

Kara felt her face begin to blush. “I’m sorry I slept in your bed I just got quite lost in this place and decided it was best to just stay here. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

Lena walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Kara. Kara tried her best to not stare at Lena’s ass in the thin robe but she really couldn’t help it. Lena smirked. “See something you like darling?” 

Kara blushed even more than before. “I’m, I, erm I didn’t mean to, you just look so so soooooo good in that.” Kara was struggling to form a coherent sentence. 

“Oh is that so Miss Danvers?” Lena was looking directly into Kara’s eyes. “I guess I should take it off then, can’t have you getting distracted.”

Kara’s eyes went wide, she was pretty certain Lena wasn’t wearing anything underneath the robe so if she took it off there would be one very naked Lena Luthor sat within touching distance. 

“Would you like me to do that baby?” Lena’s pupils were dilated, her heart was racing and she was beginning to feel a familiar warmth between her legs. Kara nodded frantically in response. With Kara’s confirmation Lena stood and slowly untied her robe, she shrugged it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Kara had been right, Lena wasn’t wearing anything under the robe. 

“Holy shit Lee!” Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the expanse of skin before her. Lena looked better than Kara remembered. Kara’s eyes wandered over Lena’s body as she reacquainted herself with all of Lena’s freckles. Kara sat up and threw off the quilt as Lena turned round to face her. Once more Kara was face to face with Lena’s chest, she could still see the marks she had left the day before. “You are so beautiful Lena.”

Lena smiled the smile reserved only for Kara, “Always a flatterer Kara.”

Kara reached out to Lena’s waist and pulled her down on top of her. Now that they were face to face Kara could see the lust she was feeling mirrored in Lena’s eyes. Their lips crashed together, the fire inside Kara accelerated along her skin following Lena’s hands as they slipped under her shirt. Kara slipped her tongue into Lena’s mouth. A moan escaped Lena which spurred Kara on. Lena’s hands had found Kara’s boobs and her fingers circled her nipples leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

Kara pulled away from Lena, hungry eyes roaming her body. Lena was flushed and breathless, she opened her mouth to ask Kara if she was okay when Kara surged upwards, wrapping her arms around Lena and lifting her up. Lena squeaked with surprise at the sudden change and then moaned when Kara’s hands grabbed her ass. Kara’s show of strength was doing things to Lena, the wetness that she knew had been building was confirmed when Kara pulled her close and her wetness was pressed up against Kara’s hard stomach. “This is new.” Lena managed to gasp before Kara’s mouth found her neck and she was lost to the fire once more. 

Kara lowered Lena to the mattress before pulling off her shirt and slipping off her now soaked underwear. Kara loved the reaction her strength was getting from Lena, all those hours in the gym were really paying off. This was new territory for them both. When they were in uni Kara had always been much less confident when it came to sex, Lena had always been the more dominant of the two. However the tables had turned, Kara had never wanted to taste Lena and be inside her more than she did in that moment. She could see Lena begin to realise what was about to happen, her legs spread wider and her hips tilted upwards towards Kara’s approaching mouth. Kara hovered over Lena, pupils wide as she took in Lena’s wetness. Kara reached out with her tongue, instantly finding Lena’s clit and being rewarded with an “Oh fuck!” from Lena. Kara’s tongue swirled around Lena’s clit and Kara’s hands held Lena steady as her hips began to buck into Kara’s face. Lena had lost the ability to think and words just fell out of her mouth, there was lots of “Oh fuck yes” and “That feels so good” accompanied by plenty of moaning. If Lena had been this loud back in their old flat the neighbours would’ve been complaining but here not a soul could hear them so Lena did not hold back. 

Kara had never heard Lena be so vocal during sex, the noises Lena was making were becoming some of her all time favourite sounds. Kara moved her right hand closer to Lena’s entrance, running her fingers through Lena’s cum before teasing her by gently pressing her finger on her opening and then circling again. After doing this a few times Lena began to get impatient and started trying to move into Kara’s hand, Kara chuckled and sat back to look at Lena. Lena did not appreciate the loss of Kara’s mouth on her clit and whined in protest. 

Kara locked eyes with Lena, “What’s the matter baby?” Her finger was still circling and Lena’s eyes would close and her hips would buck every time Kara got close to where Lena wanted it to be. 

“I need you to fuck me Kara.” A fire was burning between Lena’s legs and she needed Kara to relieve her. 

“Do you want me inside you Lena?” Lena was loving this new side to Kara, her words were failing her and all she could manage was a whimper and a vigorous nod. “I want to hear you say it beautiful.” 

“Please, fuck me baby, I want you inside my pussy!” Kara couldn’t hold back any longer and she pushed a finger deep inside Lena. “Oh fuck yes baby! Fuck that pussy!” Kara began to pump her finger in and out of Lena, basking in her encouragement and enjoying seeing a beautiful woman spreading her legs for her. 

“More baby, fill me up!” Lena wanted to take as much of Kara as possible and Kara obliged by adding one finger and then another. Lena could feel herself stretching to accommodate three of Kara’s long fingers and her walls began to clench as her orgasm began to build. Kara felt Lena tighten around her fingers and dove back down to her clit to bring Lena to orgasm. 

Lena crashed through one orgasm and in to a second encouraged by Kara’s praises of “You’re such a good girl Lee” and “You’re so beautiful baby, come for me.” After the second orgasm Kara pulled a tired and shaky Lena into her body and held her close while she recovered. 

\---

It was Lena’s phone that dragged them from their cuddle. 

“Lena Luthor, speaking?” Kara watched as Lena’s business persona took over. The voice did not match her current naked state although Kara had no doubt that being naked would not deter Lena from handling any issue that came her way. “Fantastic! Thank you for looking after her.” Lena ended the phone call. 

Lena turned to look at Kara, a huge grin on her face. “My baby is here!” Lena scrambled out of the bed with youthful energy and all but ran towards the bedroom door. 

“Lee wait!” Kara called out just as Lena put her hand on the door. Lena turned to look at Kara. “As much as I love seeing you naked I don’t think L-Corp’s PR team would be too pleased if you were seen naked in public.” 

Lena looked down at herself and then started laughing. “I guess you’re right! Coming for a shower then?”

Kara nodded eagerly and followed Lena into the bathroom with a silly grin on her face. 

\---

Half an hour and another orgasm later Kara and Lena were in the lift going back down to the garage. Lena was practically buzzing with excitement. 

“So how long is it since you drove her?” Kara had never seen Lena look so excited. 

“It’s gotta be well over a year, I’ve been so busy moving L-Corp’s headquarters to National City that I’ve barely had time to breathe never mind taking my baby for a spin.” Lena realised that the past few days with Kara had been the first time she’d taken any time for herself in a long time. In fact she couldn’t remember the last time she had truly switched off from work. 

The lift slowed to a stop and Lena had to refrain from squeezing out the second the doors began to open. Lena composed herself before heading over to a man leaning on a pillar in the garage. Kara followed behind, eyes going wide when she saw the new addition to Lena’s collection of cars. Her suspicions had been right, it was a Koenigsegg. To say the car looked fast was an understatement, it was sleek, red and built for speed and Kara was beyond thrilled about getting the opportunity to even sit in one never mind drive it. 

“Here are the keys ma’am, it’s been a pleasure to look after her.” The man handed Lena the key to her car, only then did he notice Kara. If he had been surprised to see her it did not show. In truth he was very surprised, he had never seen Lena with anyone other than Sam. But here Lena was with a woman who looked like the literal embodiment of sunshine and was looking at her like she hung the stars. And Lena. She looked free. The man decided he liked the ray of sunshine. 

“Thanks so much Henry, she certainly looks well taken care of.” The man, Henry, nodded at Lena and then at Kara. 

“Have fun ma’am!” He winked and then turned on his heel and walked off around a corner. 

Lena smiled to herself, she’d always liked Henry. She then turned to Kara, “Are you ready for this?”

Kara shook her head in disbelief. “Lee that’s a real Koenigsegg. You always wished you could get one and now you have. I honestly can’t believe it!” 

“Well now I have stupid amounts of money so I bought the insanely expensive car of my dreams!” Lena took Kara’s hand and pulled her towards the car, “This is a Koenigsegg Regera, regera being the Swedish verb meaning to reign or to rule and it really does just that. It rules the road.” 

\---

Kara was screaming. She didn’t think she had ever screamed so much in her entire life. Lena had driven them out to a race track that she had hired and now Lena was driving round the circuit at high speeds. Kara was loving it but she still screamed due to the sheer force and speed of the car. It was exhilarating. 

Lena was in her element. Precisely positioning the car so it could handle the corners at high speed. She had missed this excitement in her life and sharing this with Kara was such a great feeling. 

Kara’s phone rang. It was Alex. 

“Hey Alex!” Kara shouted down the phone. 

“Bloody hell, no need to shout Kara!”

“Sorry! Ahhhhhh holy fuck Lee!” Lena was accelerating down a long straight, foot to the floor. 

“I swear to god Kara if you’ve answered the phone whilst you’re having sex I’m gonna kill you!” Kara could just about hear Maggie laughing in the background and asking Alex to put the phone on speaker. 

“No we’re not having sex Alex!” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara scoffing at her sister. “Why would I answer the phone if we were, oh fuck me Lee this is insane!” Lena had just expertly powered the car through a chicane. 

“Kara!” Alex shouted loud enough for Lena to be able to hear her. 

“Right yes sorry! We’re currently at a race track, Lena has a Koenigsegg and she’s driving us round ridiculously fast! Ahhhh shit! How are you so good at this?” Lena was still increasing the speed. 

“Well I can’t say it’s practice because I haven’t driven her for over a year!” 

“Kara put me on speaker!” Alex demanded. Kara obliged. 

“You’re on speaker now Alex.” Kara held the phone up between her and Lena. 

“Lena Luthor! You better look after my sister!” Alex’s voice crackled out of the phone. 

“I will I promise!” Lena shouted back. 

“Good! Anyway I called to see if you guys were still coming for brunch?” Kara looked at Lena who nodded. 

“Yeah after Lena has let me have a go at driving!” 

“Kara!”

Alex was cut off by Kara, “See you later, byeeee!” Kara ended the call. 

After another few laps of the track Lena slowed the car down to a stop. “Right Kara are you ready for this?” 

“Honestly I’m excited but terrified.” Kara admitted. 

Lena placed a comforting hand on Kara’s knee, “You’re gonna be fine darling, you only need to go as fast as you feel comfortable handling.”

Kara and Lena swapped seats and Kara set off round the track. Kara loved the power and speed of the car and how easy it was to drive. She also loved that Lena trusted her to drive the car that clearly meant a lot to her and was also really expensive. 

\---

A little while later Kara and Lena were pulling up to Alex and Maggie’s house. Kara instinctively took Lena’s hand, she knew she would be feeling nervous. 

“It’s gonna be fine Lee, she invited you and she was fine with you yesterday. I’ve got your back anyway baby.” Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand, she was grateful that Kara knew her so well. 

As they got out the car Maggie flung open the front door and came out to inspect the car. “I actually cannot believe Lena Luthor’s Koenigsegg is sat on my drive.” 

“I thought we’d established that you can’t fan girl over her now that you’ve met her and are going to be seeing a lot more of her.” Alex was leaning against the door frame watching Maggie circle the car. “You should all come inside before the neighbours realise who’s here, the car is going to attract enough attention as it is!”

Lena and Kara hurried inside and Maggie reluctantly peeled herself away from the car huffing as she came in. 

Alex was stopped in the doorway to the kitchen. “Kara come help me make some tea.” Alex disappeared into the kitchen whilst Kara looked at Lena. 

“Go on little Danvers she’ll be fine with me, I promise I won’t steal your girl!” Maggie shooed Kara into the kitchen. “Make yourself at home Lena.” Maggie went and sat in her favourite chair whilst Lena picked the couch to sit on. “You look different to yesterday.”

Lena frowned, “In what way?” 

“I dunno, more relaxed I think, like you’ve had time to chill.” Maggie paused before gasping and grinning like an idiot. 

“What?” Lena could feel herself beginning to blush. 

“You got laid didn’t you?” Maggie raised her eyebrows and laughed as Lena began to turn more and more pink. 

“Maybe!” Lena couldn’t help but return Maggie’s smile. 

“Yes girl! It’s done wonders for you so keep it up!” Maggie and Lena both set off laughing. 

\---

The second Kara stepped in the kitchen she knew she had been cornered. Alex wasn’t the only person in the kitchen her adoptive mother Eliza was there too. 

“Omg Eliza hi!” Kara wrapped Eliza in a hug whilst she scowled at Alex who had a very smug look on her face. “What are you doing here?” 

“Alex asked me to come down for the weekend to help out with some wedding things and she said you had something you need to tell me.” Eliza looked between the two girls. Alex has swapped her smug face for an innocent one but Kara was still giving her daggers. “So what is it you need to tell me sweetie?” 

All eyes were on Kara. She opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I can’t believe you’ve set me up like this Alex.” 

Alex just shrugged. “You needed to tell her sooner rather than later, there is a bit of a deadline on this.” 

Eliza was looking at Kara expectantly. “Well you see, I’ve um, I’ve sort of ermm I, oh fuck,” Kara took a deep breath in. “I called off the wedding and broke up with Mike!” 

Kara and Alex watched Eliza with baited breath. First she frowned and then she grimaced slightly before putting on a more neutral face. “Why did you decide to do that?” Eliza’s tone was calm, neither Alex nor Kara knew what she was thinking. 

“I um went to interview errrm Lena, L-Lena umm Luthor a couple of days ago.” Eliza’s expression remained neutral. “And we errm sort of realised that we still love each other and I couldn’t stop thinking about her.” One of Eliza’s eyebrows and the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. “I errm I love her more than I love Mike and it wasn’t fair to him.” Kara and Alex stared at Eliza waiting for her to respond. 

“Are you and Lena back together now?” Kara frowned slightly at Eliza’s response, it was not what she had been expecting. 

“Yes we are.” Kara nodded. 

“Did she tell you why she left and broke your heart?” Eliza’s voice was calm. 

“Yes she did.”

“Are you happy with what she told you?” Kara didn’t know where the conversation was going. 

“Yes I am.”

Eliza was silent for a moment and then a smile broke across her face. “I’m happy for you Kara, let me give you a hug this can’t have been easy for you.” Eliza wrapped a shocked Kara in her arms. She then waved Alex over, “Come on Alex join in the hug.” Alex didn’t need telling twice. 

“I don’t understand how you’re not mad at me for calling off the wedding so close to the date we were supposed to get married?” 

“Oh Kara honey I could never be mad, I’ve never seen you love anyone as much as you loved Lena and I was hoping you’d find your way back together one day and you have. All I want is to see both my girls happy and now you are.” Eliza beamed at them both. 

Kara had tears in her eyes. Eliza and Alex had always made her feel so loved. It was as that moment the Lena and Maggie chose to start laughing really loudly in the living room. Kara’s eyes went wide and Eliza just laughed. “Do you honestly think I didn’t hear Maggie shouting about Lena Luthor when you first arrived or Lena talking in the other room? Now move out the doorway so I can go give my other future daughter-in-law a hug.” Kara followed after Eliza, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Maggie saw Eliza first and she froze mid conversation, unsure what was about to happen. When Maggie froze Lena turned round to see what the problem was and that was when she saw Eliza. Her mouth went dry and panic began to rise in her body. She managed to croak out “Eliza” before her voice stopped working. 

Eliza walked straight up to Lena who had half risen from the couch and pulled her into a hug. It took Lena a few seconds to respond and return the hug. “It’s so good to see you Lena. I’m so glad you and Kara found your way back to each other.” 

Lena didn’t know how to respond. She looked at Kara who was smiling with tears in her eyes and she felt herself return the smile. In that moment Lena felt like the luckiest person on the planet.


End file.
